Magic and The One
by Addy Moore
Summary: I hear the wolf cry again. I run, pushing branches out of my way and jumping over fallen logs as I go. Finally I break through the edge of the woods into a small field of flowers and immediately I gasp at what stands before me. This is definitely not Mason.
1. Falling

Author's note: All character's belong to Stephenie Meyers. **Please review, This is my first fanfic I hope you like it. **

**Chapter 1 - Falling**

I snapped awake with a gasp. Was that a wolf howl?

"Mason!" I whisper into the darkness.

I hear it again, it's coming from the woods. I quickly jump out of bed and throw on a pair of shoes before sneaking out of my house and into the woods to find him. The wolf cries out again and I follow it.

"Mason! ... Mason!"

The wolf cries again and I can tell I'm getting close. I break into a run, pushing branches out of my way and jumping over fallen logs as I go. Finally I break through the edge of the woods into a small field of flowers and immediately I gasp at what stands before me. A few feet in front of me is an impossibly large wolf. This is definitely not Mason.

The wolf freezes and looks back at me surprised and caught off guard. In shock, I get lost in some sort of trance. As we stare at each other my head starts feeling fuzzy. I give it a good shake and blink a few times to make sure I not imagining things… I'm not.

Now I'm panicking. I stumble backwards in fear. I struggle to grab my wand out of my boot, but realize I left my wand at home.

*** Jacob ***

_Shit!_

How did I not hear her coming? We stare at each other for a moment, frozen in shock and fear. But as I look at her an odd feeling of warmth washes over my whole body and a tingle starts in the pit of my stomach then spreads like wild fire up into my chest. I cock my wolf head in confusion. She snaps out of our momentary trance and starts retreating in fear. I don't know what to do. If she leaves she'll surly tell the police and they'll come looking for me. I can't phase back in front of her that would be even weirder, and as if my giant wolf form isn't enough I'd be naked.

She turns quickly to make a run for it but manages to get her foot caught up in a vine and crashes to the forest floor knocking her head on a tree branch on the way down. She isn't moving. Quickly I phase back and race to her side. Kneeling over her I see her eyes fluttering closed. Without thinking I brush her hair gently from her face.

"Stay with me. Stay awake, don't go to sleep"

"Y-your beautiful"

She says before she closes her eyes.

"Hey, no, no… stay awake."

I try to gently shake her awake but she wont wake up.

"Shit!"

I say aloud. Now what do I do. Quickly I throw on a pair of jeans and try once more to wake her. She looks like she's about my age. What is she doing in the woods in the middle of the night? I look her over, she's wearing pajamas, and her soft wavy black hair is a mess. I sigh audibly and decided to take her to my hotel until she wakes up. I have to make sure she doesn't remember anything that will endanger me. I have no idea what I'll do if she remembers everything but I can't leave her here.

Carefully I pick her up. Her head rests in the crook of my neck and her hand on my chest. The walk back to the hotel isn't far and she's light in my arms.

Once I got her to my room I carefully place her on my bed. I look at her and see her shivering slightly. I carefully pull off her boots and pull the blankets over her to keep her warm. What I really want to do is lie next to her and hold her close. The room is chilly and I know I can keep her warm but I also know she would freak out even more than she already will if she woke up and I was holding her. So I resist the urge to get in bed with her.

She didn't end up being out that long. I spent most of the time just watching her breathe. I was worried about her, wondering how long she would be out, and what I would say when she woke up. I was pacing the room and thinking when I heard her stirring.


	2. Secrets

Author's note: All character's belong to Stephenie Meyers. **Please review, This is my first fanfic I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 2 - Secrets**

*** Alex ***

I put my hand to my pounding head and groan. _What happened? Where am I?_ I open my eyes and notice I'm in a hotel bed but I have no idea where I am or how I got here. I quickly look down and am relieved to see I'm still fully clothed.

"Are you alright?"

I gasp at the foreign voice and sit up in the unfamiliar bed. The guy standing in the doorway looks much older than me but something about his face makes me think maybe he isn't.

"Who are you?"

I snap, quickly getting out of the bed and struggling to put my boots on.

"Sorry, I uh… found you in the woods. You were unconscious. My name is Jacob"

He says with a small friendly smile.

"Why didn't you bring me to a hospital!"

Jacob doesn't answer. I have to get out of here. I try and push passed him in the doorway but he won't move. Now I'm totally frightened.

"I need to go home. My family will be looking for me."

"Do you remember what happened in the woods? How did you hit your head?"

I remember the giant wolf in the field. Could that have been real? Of course it could, I'm a wizard, my brother is dating a vampire, and my boyfriend is a werewolf. But that wolf I saw was nothing like Mason. I can't tell this guy about what I saw. He would think I'm crazy.

"I… saw a wolf"

Jacob cringes then continues interrogating me.

"What were you doing out there?"

Mason! I didn't find him. He's still gone. Oddly, I don't feel the same stabbing pain at that thought.

"I… I was … looking for someone"

Jacob looks at me skeptically

"In the middle of the night?"

He questions. But I can't tell him what I was really doing, like he would believe me even if I did.

"Well what were_**you**_ doing in the woods in the middle of the night? "

I snap back.

"Well … I was… looking for someone"

_Wow real clever_. I roll my eyes.

"I have to go"

I try again to push past him. He lets me this time but catches my arm as I pass. He looks at me with desperation in his eyes.

"I don't want you to leave"

The warmth from his hand on my arm is impossible. It gives me a weird flutter in my stomach. I feel like there's much more to him than meets the eye. His face looks worn and tired, wise beyond his years.

"I have … I have to go"

I yank my arm from his grasp and he lets go even though he's more than capable of keeping his hold on me. As I quickly walk away I touch the spot on my arm where his hand had been. I look back at him, now a few yards away, his broken expression makes my chest hurt but I shake it off and walk faster.

I cut through the woods on my way home. The sun is just rising and it casts a beautiful glow on the forest but I can't enjoy the view. _What just happened?_ I close my eyes as thoughts and images from last night swirl in my head. I shake my head scattering my thoughts.

Within minutes I'm standing in the same field I was in last night. In the middle of the field I spot a huge paw print and kneel beside it to make sure it was really there. Images of the giant wolf flash through my head followed by ones of Jacob, strong, majestic, and shirtless in the woods, kneeling over me. I inhale sharply at the memory. Quickly I stand and run back to my house.


	3. Understanding

Author's note: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyers and Disney.

**Please review. This is my first fanfic I hope you like it**

**Chapter 3 - Understanding**

*** Jacob***

I can't believe this, I … I imprinted. Did I imprint? I feel like if I don't see her soon I'll go insane. I can't get her out of my head, she's all I can think about. I dream of her at night and I daydream about her during the day. I had to have imprinted. That's the only explanation. I don't even know her name and I'm obsessed with her. I had to have imprinted. I sigh and drop my head in my hands. I know I have to call my dad and I know he's going to yell at me for running away but I need to know what to do about this girl. I need to know if I really imprinted on her. I inhale deeply and breathe out slowly then dial my dad's number.

"Jacob?"

"Hey dad, I'm sorry I…"

"How dare you abandon your family! Your pack! Where are you?"

"I'm sorry dad. I'm in New York"

"Why? What happened? … Why would you leave like that?"

Bella! I forgot about Bella. I must have imprinted if I forgot about her. She was probably a vampire by now. I cringed at the thought.

"Sorry dad I … I was… I was chasing after Bella."

"Son I wanted it to be her just as much as you did but Jacob, she isn't your imprint. We know that already. You need to come home"

"Dad… that's the reason I'm calling… it happened."

"You imprinted on Bella? … that's not…"

"No… its not Bella. Dad I don't even know this girls name."

I spent the next half hour telling my dad about the girl from the woods, how she saw me in wolf form, The way I felt when I saw her, how I brought her to my hotel room, how I let her go and cant get her out of my head.

"Son… you need to find her."

"So I … so I did… I imprinted on her then?"

"I have no idea why this would happen like this, why the spirits want you with this girl in New York. But son you have imprinted on her and it is very important for both of your well-being that you find her."

I'm stunned into silence. I can't decide if I'm happy that I had finally found my imprint or crushed that I have no chance of ever being with Bella now.

*** Alex***

"_Jake!" _

_Alex runs through the woods toward Jacob. He spins around and a broad smile spreads across his face when he sees her. _

_She stands before him, looking up into his deep brown eyes. Out of breath from running she whispers, _

"_Jake.. I…. I think I love you" _

"_Alex, I know I love you"_

_Her heart melts at the confidence of his words. He bends over, his face inches from hers and whispers against her lips, "Kiss me"_

_As she crashes her lips to his, he wraps his strong muscular arms around her small frame, holding her tight against his chest as they kiss_

"Alex Russo... Alex!"

I snap out of my daydream "What?" I asked, confused.

"Principles office. Now!"

I sigh and collect my things.

I've never really been a great student but I've never spaced out as much as I have this past week. And lately its always romantic fantasies about Jacob. I shouldn't think about him like this. He basically kidnapped me. I don't know him at all. Who knows what he did to me while I was unconscious. A shiver runs down my spin just thinking of the possibilities. But I couldn't deny that he was absolutely gorgeous despite everything else.

I sigh audibly, pushing him out of my thoughts as I enter Mr. Laretates office.


	4. Discovery

Author's note: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyers and Disney.

**Please review. This is my first fanfic I hope you like it**

**Chapter 4 - Discovery**

"Alex! Wait up!"

I hear Harper call from behind me as I leave school. I totally forgot to wait for her after school; I was still lost in thoughts of the giant wolf and Jacob.

She catches up to me, out of breath.

"Why didn't you wait for me?"

"I'm so sorry Harper. I just forgot."

"We meet up everyday after school, well except when you have detention, but anyway how could you forget? What's up with you lately? Your even spacier than usual."

I sigh.

"Come on I'll tell you on the walk home."

We start walking back to my place and I quickly get into telling her about what happened the other night.

I tell her about how I heard the wolf howling and that I went looking for Mason thinking it was him. I tell her about what I found instead: that monstrous wolf. I reluctantly tell her about me forgetting my wand and about me falling and knocking myself unconscious. Harper is such a good friend. She doesn't even make fun of me for being so clumsy and forgetful.

"Oh my god how come the wolf didn't like… eat you or something?"

I shrug. I don't know why it didn't attack me, I've been asking myself the same question.

"I don't know but some guy found me and carried me to his hotel room"

I can tell that that worries her.

"I'm pretty sure nothing happened. He actually seemed genuinely concerned about me."

"W-well what happened? Who was he? What did he say? Are you alright?"

"He looked like he was around our age. He didn't say much. I got out of there as soon as I could but he looked so sad to see me go. Maybe he's lonely or something. I don't think anyone was staying with him."

"So that's why you've been so weird the last few days?"

"Yeah… I can't stop thinking about him."

We turn onto Waverly Place and slow down so we can finish talking.

"I keep having these fantasies about him. I feel so guilty, I hardly think of Mason anymore."

"Alex you don't even know this guy!"

"I know" I sighed.

"Wow… was he that good looking?"

Jacob's cute smile, his deep, wise, brown eyes, and all his muscle flash through my head.

"Yeah… he was."

I say smiling uncontrollably.

It feels good to talk about him to someone. It seems to ease my thoughts about him.

"I want to do some research in the lair. Will you help me?"

"You! Alex Russo? Your gonna do research?"

She gives me a weird look and feels my forehead. I swat her hand away.

"Jeez Alex. What's gotten into you?"

"Are you gonna help me or not?"

I ask, frustrated.

"Why don't you just ask Justin?"

"I can't tell him what happened, he'd rat me out to my parents."

"Alright fine. I'll help you"

I smile and give her a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I cry and drag her inside.

"Alex you missed dads lesson again. You should really just give up now. You're never going to beat me."

I roll my eyes at my brother and just kept walking with Harper back to the lair.

"What are you doing?"

He calls after us.

"None of your business!"

I shout back and quickly close the lair door.

We searched every book we could find for hours and weren't finding anything. Harper was asleep with her face in a book when I found a book on old magic folklore. I glanced through it and finally found something.

"Harper! I found something."

She jumps awake, startled.

"Huh? What?"

"Come here. I think I found something."

She comes over rubbing her eyes and I point out the story I found about a tribe called the Quileutes.

"Look Harper it says they're descended from wolves, it talks about this Quileute person they called an Alpha, he's a transforming wolf."

"Alex this is just folklore. We don't know that any of this is really true."

"But I saw the wolf!"

"Alex there's no way that that wolf was this so called Alpha. This story is hundreds of years old. This transforming wolf wouldn't still be alive even if it were true. And the tribe is located in Washington State that's on the other side of the country. What would one of them be doing here?"

I gasp.

"Jacob! What if he's the transforming wolf!"

Harper rolls her eyes at me and sighs.

"Alex your seriously crazy. This isn't even possible."

I sigh.

"But it's the only thing we found."

"'I'm sorry Alex"

I'm disappointed but not truly convinced that the story about the Quileute tribe isn't true.

"Come on Alex let's just go to bed it's getting late."

"Sure, you go ahead I'm just gonna put these books away."

"I'll help you."

"No!... I mean I already made you stay up with me and research you just go to bed I'll clean up. Thanks for the help though."

"Alright… goodnight then."

She definitely knows I'm up to something but she knows me well enough not to bother asking. She leaves and I quickly throw the books on the shelf, grab the book about the tribal folklore, and sneek up to my room with it.


	5. Finally

Author's n\ote: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyers and Disney.

**Please review. This is my first fanfic I hope you like it**

**Chapter 5 - Finally**

The last thing I remember before I fell asleep was the tribal pictures of the Alpha in human and wolf form.

I woke up this morning even more obsessed with that night and with Jacob than usual. I can't take it anymore I have to see him. If I don't see him soon I'll explode.

Harper is in her room (in the attic) working on some sort of candy outfit. Mom and Dad are busy behind the counter of the sub station, and who knows what Max is up to.

Quickly, I walk down the stairs into the sub station and speed walk to the door while my parents argue over how much meat to put on each sandwich. Unlucky for me, Justin is serving this afternoon and spots me rushing out.

"Hey where are you going? And what are you even doing up before three?"

"I'm going for a walk" I lie

He doesn't fall for it, he just laughs at me.

"You honestly expect me to believe that your willingly getting exercise? Yeah right! What are you really doing?"

I roll my eyes at him. Why does he always have to know my business?

"Whatever Justin, you caught me. I'm going… to the woods… to look for Mason." I lie again.

This time the lying felt terrible. It hurts to lie about trying to find Mason. I really should be looking for him instead of obsessing over Jacob. Mason is my boyfriend… at least he was. I sigh audibly at my thoughts.

"Oh" he said.

I can see the pain in his eyes. He feels bad for me, which just makes my lie sting even more I have to get out of here.

"I'll help you look. Max can cover my shift."

"No!... I mean… I really just want to be alone."

He nods and I race out of there in a hurry. I feel so bad about lying but I can't tell him about Jake, at least not yet. He would tell my parents and then they wouldn't let me see him and I HAD to see him. I cant imagine what I would do if I could never see him again. It hurt me just to think about. I don't even know him and I feel like I need him to survive.

The woods are so much less intimidating in the daytime, and much easier to navigate. I make my way to the field once more and I can feel the anticipation of seeing Jacob rise in my chest. I'm nervous.

I can't find any paw prints in the feild like the one I found the other night. Maybe I really did imagine the whole thing. I pass through the other side of the woods and find the main road. Across the street is the hotel. Suddenly my stomach is in knots. I quickly sprint across the street and find the reception desk.

"Excuse me. Is there a guy named Jacob still staying here?"

The receptionist smirks.

"The buff, tan, gorgeous guy?"

I blushed slightly and nodded.

"Yeah, room 203"

My heart fluttered.

"Thank you"

"No problem" She said with a wink.

I practically run to the room and without any thought I anxiously knock on the door. A moment later Jake opens the door, looking confused. I hold my breath, looking him over in awe. When his eyes meet mine a glowing smile spreads across his gorgeous face. It feels like time has stopped.

I don't have a clue what to say to him. My insides feel like they're on fire and all I want to do is fling myself at him, wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. I want him to hold me up against his muscular chest with his strong arms.

I let out the breath I had been holding, it comes out shaky.

*** Jacob ***

My heart leapt out of my chest when I saw her at the door. I've been searching for days for this girl and here she was standing in front of me. She came back. All I want to do is scoop her up in my arms and never let her go. But I smile instead.

"H-hi" I stuttered.

God I'm such a dork. Pull yourself together before she thinks you're a complete dweeb.

"I… I don't know why I'm here." She said, looking confused.

I know she's feeling the pull of our imprint. She feels like she needs to be with me no matter how illogical that feeling might be. I feel bad. I want to tell her about everything so she doesn't have to be so confused but how do I break to someone as normal as her that I'm a werewolf without her thinking I'm completely crazy. I'm going to have to tell her though. There's no other way to explain everything. And I can't lie to her for the rest of my life.

"Why don't you come in?" I offered.

She came in nervously and sat on the edge of my bed, fiddling with her hands in her lap. She's so beautiful. Her jet-black waves flowing gently over her cute petite shoulders. Her skin looks so soft, like it might feel like velvet. I want nothing more than to be able to run my fingers along her collarbones.

_Pull yourself together Jacob._

"I don't know why I'm here, I don't even know you. I just…I … I had to see you. I shouldn't trust you. You could be a serial killer or something."

I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"B-but… I do trust you."

I smiled at her. She was still playing with her hands nervously in her lap.

"Slow down a sec. I don't even know your name yet."

"Oh! God sorry. I'm Alex." She said biting her lip in embarrassment.

She looked so adorable like that. My heart feels like it's humming. I can't believe I get to spend eternity with this girl.

I can't believe I worried all this time about imprinting and it finally happened. This is never in a million years how I thought it would happen. But looking at Alex right now…. I feel like I'm the luckiest guy in the world.

I go and sit next to her on the bed, leaving enough space between us that she wouldn't feel uncomfortable. She looks up at me under thick beautiful eye lashes confusion and worry in her eyes. I wish I could erase it all. I wish I could make her feel safe.

"I have so many things I want to ask you." She says quietly.

There was so much I want to ask her too but figuring out what to ask first is too hard.

"What you were really doing in the woods the night you found me?"

Of course she asks the hardest question first.

"How about you tell me what **you** were really doing in the woods that night?"

I ask because I don't know what to tell her.

"I asked first."

I shook my head. She had to tell me first, I needed the time to think of something to tell her. I could tell her the truth; she is my imprint. But I don't want to overwhelm her.

She sighs and looks away from me, down into her lap.

"Well… I was… looking for my boyfri… well my ex boyfriend I guess."

She took a deep breath before continuing.

"Mason… he disappeared into those woods not too long ago."

It feels like someone stabbing me right in the chest. Jealously starts pumping through my veins. My protective wolf instincts start kicking in and I try with all my might not to start shaking.

A boyfriend! How can she have a boyfriend! I was her imprint. I look away from her and struggle to take a deep calming breath before I lose control.

"Jake?"

She reaches out to grab my hand on my knee, relaxing me. Immediately I look over into her eyes. I give her a weak smile to assure her I'm all right. She looks at her hand on mine and then back up into my eyes.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah fine."

"Jake your… your so hot"

I fight the smirk and the laugh I desperately wanted to let out at her comment. I knew what she really meant but I liked the way it sounded coming from her mouth. I wish she meant something a little different.

She moved her hand up to my forehead but I took it and returned it to my knee.

"I'm fine I promise."

I reassure her. She lets it go really fast which surprises me.

"Jake? Are you from Washington state?"

She looks hopeful which confuses me.

"Y-yeah. Why?"

My answer seems to spark something in her. I can tell her breathing has become erratic.

"Forks Washington?"

"Yeah" I say, studying her carefully.

She gasps quietly and bites her lip again making her look so irresistible.

"A-are you… are you Native American?" She asks, visibly bracing herself for my answer.

Suddenly I'm a little afraid to tell her the answer. Why did she want this information and why was she nervous about my answers?

"Why?" I ask instead of answering her.

"You just … look Native American... that's all."

A few seconds of silence pass between us and I can tell she's holding her breath.

"I.. I am."

She inhales sharply and her eyes light up.


	6. Crazy

Author's note: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyers and Disney.

**Please review. This is my first fanfic I hope you like it**

**Chapter 6 - Crazy**

"… You just … look Native American... that's all."

A few seconds of silence pass between us and I can tell she's holding her breath.

"I.. I am."

She inhales sharply and her eyes light up. She opens her mouth and looks as if she's about to blurt something out but her phone interrupts her. She quickly looks at it. "Mom" is scrolling across the screen as it rings. She looks up at me apologetically.

"Sorry… I have to take this."

I nod.

"Mom?"

"Alex, your brother said you went looking for Mason over two hours ago. You need to come home. You can look again tomorrow."

I feel bad listening to her conversation but I cant help my heighted wolf hearing.

"Okay mom."  
"Okay sweetie. Just be careful out there. I cant imagine what might happen if you mistake another wolf for mason. "

I furrow my eyebrows. She said wolf. Alex looks over at me quickly and then just as quickly looks away and quiets her voice a little.

"I'll know him when I find him."

I definitely heard her mom call Mason a wolf. But Alex told me Mason was her boyfriend. Are there more werewolves out in the world? Is Alex's boyfriend… or ex boyfriend… a werewolf? Maybe there's a lot about her that I don't understand. Maybe she isn't as normal as I thought. Maybe I can tell her everything.

"Bye mom." Alex says and quickly hangs up.

"Alex did she-" I started

"How long are you staying in New York?" she asks, cutting me off.

"I don't think I can leave." I say honestly.

"Why?" she asks but she's clearly relieved.

"My life is here now."

I know that makes no sense to her at the moment but she lets it go. She would understand eventually but she nods and looks back down at her shoes.

"So… I kinda have to go… maybe I could show you around the city … since your new here and everything."

She sounds so nervous. It's adorable. I smile as she looks up at me waiting for an answer. I'm happy that she wants to see me again not that I should be surprised, she is my imprint.

"I'd love that."

She smiles and grabs the pen and pad that the maid left on my nightstand.

"Good, well here."

She writes her address and phone number on the pad and hands it to me.

"I live above the Waverly Sub Station, we own it. Stop by and I'll make you a sandwich on the house."

"Thanks. I'll definitely stop by."

I feel relief wash over me knowing I wasn't going to lose her again, that she wasn't going to walk out that door and disappear forever.

"Well... "

She stands up and looks like she wants to say a lot more than she is

"I guess I'll see you around."

I don't want her to leave. Without thinking about how she would react, I grab her into a tight hug, burying my face in her hair. She smells like vanilla and cherries. I caught her off guard so she doesn't hug me back for a few seconds but soon she softens and wraps her arms around my waist. I sigh quietly. She feels so perfect in my arms. I slowly make myself pull away.

"Bye Alex."

She takes a shuttering breath. Her cheeks are slightly pink which makes me smile.

"Bye Jake."

It was the hardest thing to watch her leave but it was comforting to know I would see her again soon… I would see her tomorrow.

*** Alex***

I was surprised when Jacob hugged me, but it felt nice, he's so warm. I don't understand how he's so warm and not sick but there's a lot about him that doesn't make too much sense.

I like hanging out with Jacob. He's such a sweet guy. But his answers to my questions just solidified my theories about him being somehow connected to that story in the folklore book. I need to get the courage to flat out ask him about it… but not today.

I step into the field again and suddenly remember I'm a wizard. I laugh out loud as I take my wand out of my boot. How dumb am I, I've been walking around all this time when I could just flash myself everywhere. I roll my eyes at myself what is this boy doing to me? I flash myself home into our living room.

"Alex!"

My mom gasps in surprise

"I hate when you kids do that"

"Sorry mom, I lost track of time. I didn't mean to stay out this long. Where's Harper?"

I have to tell Harper about Jake. He's definitely linked to the story and the wolf. I just don't quite understand how yet.

"She's in her room but honey come here for a second, I want to talk to you"

She looks sympathetic and it makes me sick. I feel so guilty that I haven't been looking for Mason. All I do lately is think of Jake and try and find ways to see him. She pats the spot next to her on the couch and I sigh before sitting there next to her.

"Honey I'm worried about you. You aren't taking what happened with Mason very well and I know your doing better but all that time you spend looking for him worries me."

Guilt washes over me like a tsunami. I hadn't actually looked for Mason in probably a week.

"I just think that you should put some of that time into other things, like your art, or your friends."

"Okay."

I agree just to end this tortuous conversation.

"I'll start right now. I'm gonna go talk to Harper."

I say and quickly stand up.

"Thanks mom."

She smiles and I quickly run off to Harper's room.

I bust through her bedroom door, excited to tell her about Jake.

"Harper! I went to see Jake!"

I blurt out as soon as I open the door. I gasp and cover my mouth as soon as I see Zeek sitting on her bed with her.

"You did what?"

She yells.

"Umm. I think I should leave."

Zeek says awkwardly and kisses Harper's cheek shyly making her momentarily forget how mad she is at me and blushes.

"Bye Alex. Good luck"

He tells me on his way out the door. As soon as he's out the door Harper turns right back into Angrily Harper.

"Are you nuts?"

"I know but I had to see him again. He might stop by the sub shop tomorrow."

I smiled at the thought of him coming to visit me.

"Alex your crazy! You could have been killed! We don't know anything about this guy."

"Uh Harper… Wizard remember."

I roll my eyes at her. She still looks pissed.

"He's nice Harper. You'll see when he comes over."

"Alex have you completely lost your mind?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

I honestly have been acting pretty crazy lately. But I don't care how crazy it all is. I like Jacob. I like talking to him.

"Harper he's from Forks Washington. He's Native American Just like all that stuff in the book."

"Alex."

She says, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"You should drop this. Forget about him. Just let him go back to wherever he came from."

"No, he said he's not going back."

"Oh Alex, what have you gotten yourself into this time?"


	7. The Kiss

Author's note: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyers and Disney.

**Please review. This is my first fanfic I hope you like it**

**Sorry Its been taking me so long to update. I've had a lot going on but I made this one longer to try and make up for the wait a little. And some exciting stuff happens at the end! Enjoy thanks for continuing to read this, it means a lot to me 3 **

**Chapter 7 - Finally**

The next day I wake up in time for breakfast and quickly get ready using my powers and head downstairs.

"Hey sweetie, your up early."

My mom says and hands me a plate of eggs.

"Yeah uhh… my friend is gonna stop by today. I hope that's alright."

"A boy?"

Justin asks, teasingly. I glare at him

"Shut up!"

My mom is looking at me skeptically.

_Please don't make a big deal about this_. I pray silently

"That's fine honey. I'm so excited to meet your new boy. Is he cute?"

This is so awkward I hate this. I didn't want to make a big deal about it. She's going to embarrass me when Jake gets here.

"Where did you meet him? What's his name?"

She continues and all I want her to do is stop talking about him and just tell me she's happy for me.

"Mom please, it's not a big deal. His name is Jacob. He's new here. I met him… in town the other day."

That wasn't a complete lie. I did kind of meet him in town. The woods are in town.

"Well this is great Alex. I'm glad you're moving on, getting out and meeting new people. When is he coming over?"

"We're just friends. We're not… we're just friends."

That felt weird to say. Friends. I am just his friend. That's all I want him to be… isn't it?

"Just please don't embarrass me mom. He's just stopping by for a sandwich. It's not a big deal. Justin you too, don't say anything dorky in front of him he might think I'm a nerd too cause we're related."

"Don't worry, Juliet and I are going to an early movie. We wont be here. And I'm not a dork. Just because I'm smart doesn't mean I'm not cool. "

I roll my eyes at him. Silently I pray that nobody embarrasses me in front of Jacob and then dig into my breakfast.

It's almost two o'clock and Jacob hasn't come in yet. Maybe he isn't coming. Maybe he went back to Washington. Oh god what if I never get to see him ever again.

"Alex?"

I pull my eyes away from the door and look back at Harper sitting across the table from me.

"You look like your going to cry"

Shit. I blink my tears away quickly. I didn't realize I was freaking myself out that much.

"I just forgot to blink. I'm fine."

"Seriously, stop staring down the door. It's not going to make him get here any faster."

I sigh and lay my head on the table in front of me, turning my back to the door. I have to get a grip.

"Oh My God! Alex how does my hair look?"

I look up at her confused.

"It looks fine. That _Twisler_ headband on the other hand, looks a little strange."

She glares at me and I laugh.

"Why?"

"Because tall, dark, handsome, man of my dreams just walked in."

Jake! I stand up and turn to the door so quickly my chair falls over, catching everyone in the sub stations attention, including Jacobs. He smiles at me and I cant help but smile back. I forget how to move but luckily he walks over, smiling the whole time. Man he's so hot.

"Uh Alex?"

Harper says from behind me but I can't speak. Jacob walks right up to me and wraps me in a giant hug. My arms naturally wrap around him.

"Hey you."

He says in my ear, making my heart feel like its on fire.

"I thought you decided not to come."

I say as he lets me go.

"I just had trouble finding this place. I'm new here, remember?"

I smile and nod.

"Umm… hello?"

"Oh! Harper this is Jake, Jake this is Harper. She's my best friend."

"Is that all real candy?"

He asks which makes me laugh.

"Yeah."

She says eying him over skeptically.

"That's really cool. Hey and if you get lost in the forest you wont starve."

He teased but she doesn't laugh. I roll my eyes at her.

"So Jake, what kind of sandwich do you want? I promised you one on me."

"Whichever is your favorite."

I smile at him.

"You don't look like you're in high school"

Harper says out of nowhere. I didn't think I had to worry about Harper embarrassing me but I guess I was wrong.

"I had a growth spurt."

She doesn't look convinced. I pull him over to a chair and make him sit down.

"Here you wait here. I'll get your sandwich. Harper come help."

"You don't need-"

"Harper!"

"Fine!"

She huffs. I pull her with me to the counter; tell my dad what sandwich to make then turn back to Harper.

"Harper be nice! Please?"

"I don't trust him"

"Harper come on. He's nice and I really like him"

"Like really like him? Like him as a friend or as a potential boyfriend."

"I…"

I don't know how to answer that. I sort of want to say as a potential boyfriend but I feel bad. I don't want to forget about Mason but I want Jake in so many ways.

"Oh man you want to be his girlfriend. How did this happen so fast. As of a couple days ago you were still moping around over Mason and didn't even know this guy existed now a week later you want to date this new guy we know nothing about?"

"I don't need a lecture Harper. I feel bad enough about Mason and I am still upset that he's gone. But he is gone, and Jacob is here and he's nice to me, he listens to me and I don't know why but I really want to be near him all the time."

She sighs and nods to the sandwich on the counter.

"Sandwich up. Better go bring it to him before its cold. I'm going to go work on my outfit for tomorrow. Just be careful, I don't want you to get hurt physically or emotionally."

"Thanks Harper. You're a good friend."

I say and hug her tight before she leaves and I take the sandwich to Jake who is patiently waiting. I sit across from him and slide him over his sandwich. He smiles at me yet again and my heart melts even more.

"Thanks, it looks good."

Immediately he picks it up and starts devouring it like he's never eaten before. Man I've never seen someone eat like that, except maybe me.

*** Jacob***

I just started eating like the beast I really am because I don't know what to say to her. I feel like I can't say anything without giving away what I am and what she is to me. I want her to decide she wants to date me, to be with me. I don't want her to feel like she has to be with me, that she doesn't have a choice. But I want to tell her everything to put my mind at ease.

"Sorry about Harper. She doesn't trust strangers."

I nod and keep eating.

"Oh! This must be Jacob!"

I recognized the woman's voice from Alex's phone conversation the other day and knew she was her mom. Alex was cringing in embarrassment, which was kind of cute.

"Wow, you don't look like a high school student."

I smiled at her mother.

"Yeah I get that a lot. I had a growth spurt. It's in our blood back home. We all basically get this big on the rez."

Inside I laugh. If only they knew how true that statement really was. I catch Alex smiling at me out of the corner of my eye and I just smile at her mom again.

"Well I bet your Alex's mom, she looks just like you. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Russo."

"Please, you must stay for dinner. Jerry is busy working and the boys are out. I know they would love to meet you."

"Mom!"

Though Alex is embarrassed and uncomfortable, I'm touched by the invitation. It's nice that her mom and family want to get to know me. I give Alex a discreet wink.

"I'd love too thanks."

Alex blushes over my wink, which is adorable. Her mom smiles at me.

"Good, well I have to get back to work. See you later Jacob it was nice meeting you. "

"Thanks, you too."

"You don't have to hang out with my family. They're… kinda crazy."

"Nah. Your mom's really nice. I'm sure the rest of your family is too."

"Yeah, we'll see."

***Alex***

Oh my god, my family is so embarrassing; Max really needs to stop talking. Jake seems to be dealing with it well, he's laughing a lot. Maybe he's laughing at me not with me. Ughhh! I don't know.

"Alex, help clear the table."

I snap out of it and stand up to help my brothers and Harper clear the table from dessert and dinner. Jake tries to stand up and help but my mom promptly tells him to stay seated and says that guests don't have to clean up. My parents chat with him while the rest of us clean up. They look so nice sitting together laughing and talking. I can't help but smile. Harper notices and elbows me as she passes with dirty dishes. I just shrug and finish up.

Everyone disperses, off to do his or her own things, after saying goodbye to Jake of course.

"Lets sit outside."

I suggest and lead him out to the balcony but he reaches around me before I reach the door and hold it open for me. So cute. Once out on the balcony he leans over the wall to look down into the street below briefly, before looking back at me. He leans against the wall and smiles at me. He's so gorgeous.

"Thanks for putting up with my family in there. They're a handful."

He laughs heartily.

"They aren't as bad as you always say they are."

I roll my eyes and push him lightly.

"Liar."

He laughed again, making me smile for the billionth time tonight. His smile is contagious. When he's happy I can't help but be happy too.

"Tell me about your family. "

He smiled brightly, and his eyes lit up as he began to talk about them. You can tell how much he loves them.

"Well, I live on the reservation with my dad, he uh… he was in an accident a while back. He's in a wheelchair but he gets around good enough and he still loves to go fishing."

I feel bad about his dad. It doesn't seem fair. Jake doesn't deserve anything tragic like that in his life. I was going to tell him how sorry I was about his dad but he continued on talking like it was no big deal.

"He's the chief of our tribe. I'm supposed to take over after him, or whenever I'm ready. But I think my … friend… Sam would do a much better job. He's a … different kind of leader on the Rez and everyone knows and respects Sam. His wife Emily is awesome too. She's a really good cook. She's always cooking for the guys and I. My best friends, Quil and Embry, are goofballs, they're always pranking me and teasing me."

He laughs again remembering them. I can tell he misses them, that he misses his home. He hasn't mentioned his mom. That makes me nervous.

"You live with your dad? Are… are your parents divorced?"

His smile vanishes and the light in his eyes burns out. Suddenly I regret asking. I want him to smile again. I hate that I made his beautiful smile turn to such a tragic frown. I'm afraid to know what happened to her.

"She uh… she died… when I was little. "

"Jake I'm… I'm so sorry."

I feel like crying. Its like I can feel his pain and its unbearable. I want to take away his pain. I want to make him happy. I can fill the hole in his heart. Suddenly I find my lips on his. I'm as shocked by what I'm doing as he is. I just have to get rid of his pain. My hand fists his short dark hair. Slowly he recovers from the shock and places his warm hands gently on my hips. The kiss is sweet but turns hot and hungry fast. With my arms wrapped snuggly around his neck I pull myself up against his muscular chest, his strong hands tighten on my hips. I'm melting into the heat of his body and my cheeks are flushing from both the heat and the excitement of kissing him. I never want this feeling to go away. I want to kiss him forever.

From the woods I hear a desperate, pained wolf howl and quickly break the passionate moment. That must be that giant wolf, or Mason!

Jake has so much affection pouring from his eyes and it's all for me but the frantic panic in mine erases his affection and replaces it with fear and nervousness. I hate that I'm making him upset but I have to see that wolf again to know its not Jake or I have to find Mason.

"You have to go."

"What?"

He's confused and hurt but I have to go to the woods.

"I'm sorry. You just have to leave."

***Jacob***

I heard the wolf howl before Alex pulled away. I remember the conversation between her and her mom the other day about her ex, being a wolf. Could that really be true? Is that why she pulled away? Is she reminded of him by the howl and thinks it's too soon to get involved with me? Maybe she just thinks I'm moving too fast and kissed her too aggressively. God I'm so stupid! I'm losing her. She went from throwing herself at me kissing me senseless to kicking me out of her house.

"Alex I'm sorry. I was out of line. I took things too-"

"Its okay. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll stop by your hotel."

She starts pushing me back into the main part of the apartment.

"You sure your okay cause-"

"Yeah. Perfect. I'll see you tomorrow."

She kisses my cheek quick and closes the front door, practically in my face. What just happened?


	8. Do Over

Author's note: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyers and Disney.

**Please review. Thanks for all the encouraging reviews. **

**P.S. once summer starts I'm sure I'll update a lot faster. I've been so busy with school. I apologize for being slow with updates**

**Chapter 8 – Do Over **

"_Yeah. Perfect. I'll see you tomorrow."_

_She kisses my cheek quick and closes the front door, practically in my face. What just happened?_

***Alex***

As soon as I shut the door I quickly pull my wand out of my boot and flash myself into the woods. I didn't realize how cold it had gotten. The sun has started dropping, cooling off the air. I tuck my wand back into my boot and jogging through the woods in search of the wolf I heard. My heart is beating so hard I can hear it in my head. If it was Mason I want to call out to him but if it was that giant wolf then I don't want to scare it away.

I jogged around the woods for a few minutes but couldn't find anything. I plop down on a fallen lock to rest. Ugh I hate exercise. I sigh and rub my arms to get rid of the chill.

I ruined everything. There's nothing out here. I ruined Jake and me's first kiss for nothing.

I feel like there's someone or something watching me out there in the woods and it's freaking me out. I scan the trees but can't see anything out there. I feel for my wand in my boot just in case I need it.

***Jacob***

How could she have gotten to the woods before me? I left before her and I ran through the woods in wolf form. There is no way she could have gotten here before me. I guess… maybe… maybe she knows a short cut? What is she even doing in the woods right now? I sigh in frustration. Probably looking for her ex again. The thought hurts me. She's my imprint how could she still be hung up about some other guy. She looks so sad as she sits there on that log. She looks cold too. I want to go give her a hug, make her happy again and warm her up.

She can feel me watching her and looks nervous so I phase back and pull on my shorts before stepping out of the line of trees so she can see me. She really shouldn't be out here by herself. Something terrible could happen to her.

She doesn't notice that its me right away and scrambles to her feet.

"Alex it's okay. It's just me."

She sighs in relief then her breath catches as her eyes fall over my half naked body. Her heart beat speeds up, man I love my wolf hearing. A triumphant smile tickles at the corners of my mouth.

"Jake what happened to your clothes?"

"I … changed. I was going for a run."

That wasn't a complete lie. I was running through the woods… well as a wolf but still.

"In nothing but cut off shorts?"

"I get hot when I run."

She nods, letting it go. She must think I'm so weird.

"It's getting cold and dark… I should go… I'm sorry."

She looks upset and nervous as she turns to leave me standing there.

"Alex wait!"

I catch her arm. What happened that made her feel so awkward around me? Why does she keep trying to get rid of me? She looks up at me with those deep brown eyes that I've come to love so much. She searches my face for answers to questions she hasn't ask.

"Alex I really am sorry if I overstepped by kissing you like that. I apologize. Just... please… I don't want to lose you."

She looks lost while she searches for the right words.

"Jake I'm sorry I freaked out. I didn't mean to hurt you. I ruined our moment."

I don't understand this girl at all. She's hiding things from me just like I'm hiding things from her. I want to tell her everything. I have to. I can't take this anymore. We're torturing each other.

Who am I kidding? I can't tell her like this. This isn't the right time. But as soon as I find the right moment I'm going to tell her. I have to just get it over with. She has to know, she's my imprint.

"Alex what are you doing out here?"

"I was… Mason… he…"

"You were looking for your ex again."

I said it a little harshly and feel a little bad about it, but it hurts. She's not over him so why did she kiss me before? I sigh in frustration.

"Let me walk you home."

"I'm okay. I know the way."

"If I don't walk you home I'll just worry about you. You shouldn't be out here alone it's getting late. Just let me walk with you."

She nods and she starts walking in the wrong direction. I can't help but laugh a little.

"Uh Alex, your going the wrong way."

She blushes but smiles and I laugh again.

"Come here."

I open my arm to her and she tucks herself under it. I drape my arm over her shoulder as we start walking back to her apartment together.

***Alex***

I feel so dumb. Jake must think I'm so weird. I wish I could just tell him I'm a wizard, then he would understand. Things would be so much easier if he just knew. I hate that he feels bad about the kiss. I was the one that threw myself at him, I was the one that pulled away, and kicked him out. I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have pushed him away like that. I loved kissing him and now I lost my chance.

Being held close to his side, his arm draped around my shoulder and mine around his waist, felt so right. He's so warm and since the air we getting so cold now, it felt so nice. I was getting cold in my tank top but he was as hot as ever. Speaking of hot, when he came out of the woods in just those cut off shorts, I thought my heart was going to beat right out of my chest. No guy should have a body that muscular and sexy, it's lethal. It's not fair to me, how could I not fall in love with him when he's so sweet to me and looks like a god. He's perfect.

He walks me to the sub station doors and tries to say something but there's something I have to say first. I have to fix things.

"Jake..."

I say, cutting him off before he can speak.

"I'm sorry I ruined our first kiss. Can… can we maybe… have a do over? I promise I wont freak out and run away this time."

He smiles warmly at me, which is comforting.

"Alex I would love to kiss you again."

"Good."  
I smile and lean up onto my tiptoes toward his lips. He laces his fingers in my hair and guides my lips to his. As our lips meet his other arm snakes round my waist, holding my firmly to his bare chest. The kiss becomes intense and I slip my hand up his strong torso, loving the feeling of his warm bare skin against my fingers and palm.

It was a hot but sweet kiss and it was over far too soon for my liking. I wanted to kiss him forever.

He pulled away and looked at me with dark, lust filled eyes. He smiled at me and I couldn't stop mine from shining through even if I tried.

"Your beautiful Alex. Do you know how beautiful you are?"

I can't help but blush a little. He's so sweet.

"Yeah well… I try."

He laughs softly.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah"

I haven't stopped smiling since he kissed me. He defiantly thinks I'm a freak, but for some reason he still likes me.

"Good. Well… goodnight Alex."

He leans in for another kiss. I want to wrap my arms around his neck and not let him end this kiss but I'm too short, he's too strong, and we really need to go to bed; so, I let him give me the sweet but way too short kiss before he walked off into the woods.

"Night Jake."

I whisper into the darkness after him, though I know he can't hear me.


	9. Steamy

Author's note: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyers and Disney.

**Thanks for all the encouraging reviews. Please keep reviewing.**

**P.S. once summer starts I'm sure I'll update a lot faster. I've been so busy with school. I apologize for being slow with updates**

**Chapter 9 – Steamy **

_"Night Jake."_

_I whispered into the darkness after him though I knew he couldn't hear me. _

Which top should I wear to see Jake today? I sigh as I rummage through the contents of my closet, scattering clothes all around my room.

Someone knocks on my door and I secure my robe before calling out for them to come in.

"Hey honey."

"Hey dad, what's up?"

"Alex what happened in here?"

I look around at the mess I made and shrug.

"I can't decide on an outfit."

A small smile plays on his lips.

"You seeing Jake again today?"

I shrug and fight off my own smile.

"Well I like that boy. He's very polite. He looks a lot older than he is, but I trust him. He treats you very well."

Now I can't help but smile.

"I know he's new and living in a hotel, he must be running low on cash. When you see him today let him know that if he needs a job, I'd be more than happy to give him a job at the sub station. "

I smile and give my dad a hug

"Thanks dad"

"Alright well… clean up your room before you leave."

With a wave of my wand and few rhyming words my clothes start floating through the room, putting themselves away in my closet. I grab a blue silky tank top as it floats by.

"Perfect!"

My dad rolls his eyes and leaves, making me laugh.

I can't believe I spent so much time fussing over my outfit, my hair, and makeup. Jake is turning me into a total girly girl. I even sprayed on a little perfume my mom bought for me for my birthday one year.

I swipe on a little lip-gloss then flash myself to Jakes door. That felt good. I've been walking around way too much lately because of him. Man, he's got me going all girly and getting exercise. What has he done to me? I laugh to myself, tuck my wand into my boot and knock on the door.

He opens the door with a warm smile. He must have seen me through the peephole.

"Hey you."

"Hey"

I breathe, now he's turning me into a gooey romantic too. What's up with this? His gaze keeps shifting to my lips then back up to my eyes. I can tell he want to kiss me but doesn't know if it's okay. He's so careful and sweet but my feelings for him are anything but careful or sweet. They're hungry. I have some kind of animal attraction to him. I want to just throw myself into his arms and kiss him fiercely.

I push him backward into the room and shut the door behind me. Immediately I wrap my hand around the back of his head and pull his lips down to mine. He gladly follows my lead and wraps his arms around my waist. He lifts me up, holding me tight against his chest and I laugh against his lips. He pulls away and puts me down, still smiling brightly.

"What's so funny?"

"I just feel so tiny compared to you."

"You are tiny."

I hit his solid chest and he laughs. He didn't even flinch when I hit him.

"It's not a bad thing. I like it."  
I blush lightly and walk over to his bed to sit down. He comes and sits next to me.

"So what do you want to do?"

All I really want to do is keep kissing him. I want that gooey melting feeling I get every time he kisses me.

"Can we just hang out here?"

"Well sure, but trust me its pretty boring here. I didn't really bring much from Washington. We could watch TV or something."

"I think I have an idea that's a lot more fun and exciting than TV."

***Jacob***

There's a fire in her eyes that instantly tells me exactly what she wants to do. Before I had a chance to say anything, her lips are back on mine. I love kissing her but I just can't help but think of last night, how she pushed me away to look for her ex. I can't get so physically involved with Alex yet if I know she still has feelings for that guy. It hurts too much and it would kill me If he came back and took her from me.

I take her by the shoulders and pull her lips from mine. I hate that look on her face. The confusion and worry makes my heart clench.

"What's wrong?"

"Alex I do want to make out with you. You don't even know how badly I want you but…"

"But?"

She looks hurt but I have to tell her.

"But Mason… I know you still have feelings for him. You ditched me yesterday to look for him. I can't go further with you knowing he could come back and take you away from me. I can't handle that."

"Jake… Jake I'm sorry. I don't want you to… please don't think that I…"

She can't find the right words to say whatever she's trying to tell me. She sighs in frustration.

"All I can ever think about is you Jake. I don't want Mason back, even if I do find him. He still means a lot to me because he was one of my best friends. But Jake, I might not understand it but, for some reason ever since I met you that day you found me in the woods, you stole the part of my heart that Mason used to hold. It's yours now; so don't worry about him. Trust me the only thing on my mind when I'm kissing you, is you. And I'm sorry about yesterday, I really am."

I can tell she means every word and I know I hold her hear. She's my imprint. I'm still getting used to the whole imprint thing but I really have to stop doubting how powerful it is.

"I'm sorry Alex. I'm sorry I doubt you. I just… I think if we made things more official between us, I'd be more comfortable and secure with everything going on between us."

A sly grin creeps onto her face. It drives me crazy. She looks so sexy.

"Jacob, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

I fought the blush I felt rising to my cheeks.

"Yeah, I am."

"Well, I'd love to. But only if that gives me permission to make out with you now with no more interruptions or doubt. I want your full attention."

I smile and feel the excitement building. My whole body feels like its buzzing with excitement.

"Get over here"

I say and grab her, pulling her own on top of me. Our lips collide once again; this time the passion flows out of both of us with such intensity, with nothing held back. She's all mine. I love it.

She's so light on top of me. But her kisses are anything but light. They're full of desire. Terrible thoughts of whether or not she has kissed Mason like this float around in my head. The jealousy is driving me crazy no matter how hard she tried to reassure me. I force myself to push thoughts of her and Mason out of my head and just enjoy the fact that she's now slipping her hands up my shirt. She runs her hands over my abs. Man that feels good. I've kissed girls before and I've even made out with girls before but its never felt this good, ever.

Her hands take their time exploring my chest and abs before they start dancing on the edge of the waist of my jeans. I'm not going to be able to hold out and not embarrass myself by getting a boner much longer if she doesn't stop. Time to take charge.

I flip her over onto her back under me. I'm careful not put too much weight on her. She lets out a little gasp in surprise but then she smiles and pulls me down on top of her and kisses me. She's so hot. I can't help myself and nuzzle my way to her neck where I kiss and nibble it softly, making her squirm beneath me. Her whole body rubs against mine and I can't take it anymore. I give up trying to stop my boner and just let it happen. What does she expect when she's acting like this; it's bound to happen. Another small gasp escapes her when she feels it.

"Sorry I just… I cant … "

"It's okay"

She smiles at me reassuringly and pulls me back down on her.

After a few more minutes I carefully and slowly slip my hand under her silky tank. The skin is so soft and delicate. I don't venture too far up so that I don't make her uncomfortable. Lord knows I want to. I don't want to go too fast. This is the first time we've made out; we're not ready to remove articles of clothing. I want to make sure she's okay with it before I try. She trembles beneath my touch; I can tell she's enjoying it because she's hot and her breath is short and erratic. I want to continue. I want to go so much further but I can't, I have to take things slow. I have to pull away. I can't continue like this I'll end up going too far.

It takes me a few minutes to make myself actually pull away but eventually I do. I pull myself off of her and onto my back on the bed next to her. I take a deep breath as she turns on her side to look at me. Her eyes are dark with lust.

"You done? Can't handle it?"

It's adorable that she's teasing me.

"No I can't. If I keep going I'd end up pushing you to go too far too soon."

She snuggles up into my side, draping her arm over my waist.

"Well, thanks for waiting. I'm not ready for that yet."

"I'll wait as long as you need me to."

I can tell she's smiling into my chest. I wrap my arms around her and give her a squeeze. I can't believe this is my imprint. I get to be with Alex for the rest of my life and I can't imagine being any happier. I sigh happily.

"So my dad really likes you."

"Yeah?"

"Mmhm. He told me to tell you that if you need a job, you could work at the sub station."

"I do actually really need a job. I didn't bring that much money with me. I'm running real low."

She sat up and smiled.

Well, lets go tell him you accept."

Her hair is all messy from me putting my hands in it and from rolling around on the bed. She looks sexy but her parents probably would kill me if they saw her like that so I sit up and smooth out her hair. I tuck a stray wave behind her ear, making her blush. I can't help but give her a soft kiss.

"I'm glad your parents like me."

"Me too."

I smile

"Alright let's go." 

We take the long way around the woods. I hold her hand the whole way and even entered the sub station still linked together; clearly letting everyone, including her parents, know that we're officially an item. It felt good to show that off.

"Hey you two."

Her dad said as he wiped his hands on his apron, walking out from behind the counter.

"Hi dad. Jake would like to take you up on your job offer."

"Oh, excellent. Come upstairs and we'll go over the details."

"Alright, thanks."

Alex gives my hand a squeeze and nods toward Harper over in the subway car.

"I'm gonna go talk to Harper. Meet me back down here when you're done?"

"Alright."

She smiles at me and walks away and I follow her dad upstairs.

***Alex***

Jake follows my dad upstairs and I go over to talk to Harper. I have to tell her all about Jake and me, and I have to tell her that I've decided to tell him about me being a wizard.


	10. I Was Right

Author's note: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyers and Disney.

**Thanks for all the encouraging reviews. Please keep reviewing.**

**P.S. once summer starts I'm sure I'll update a lot faster. I've been so busy with school. I apologize for being slow with updates**

**Chapter 10 – I Was Right**

***Alex***

Jake follows my dad upstairs and I go over to talk to Harper. I have to tell her all about Jake and me, and I have to tell her that I've decided to tell him about me being a wizard.

"Hey Harper"

I say and sit across the table from her.

"Hey, so… I saw you and Jake walk in together."

She raises her eyebrows at me, expecting me to spill. I smile.

"Yeah. He asked me to be his girlfriend."

"And…"

"And I said yes. Duh."

"Well alright. I'm happy for you but still… be careful. And what about Mason? Are you completely over him now?"

I roll my eyes.

"Harper he isn't coming back. And honestly there is something really different about how I feel about Jake. It's more intense. I can tell he isn't telling me things about him but I'm hiding things too. I think once I tell him I'm a wizard he'll feel better about opening up to me too.

"Alex are you crazy! It took you years to just tell me and I'm your best friend! You're going to trust the biggest secret of your life with some guy you met a few weeks ago?"

"I trust him and he's hiding something too what if he's a wizard too or that giant wolf? He'll tell me if I tell him."

"Alex I think this is a really bad idea, but I know I can't stop you. You'll do whatever you want no matter what I say."

I shrug. I want to tell him but maybe Harper is right. Jake comes downstairs and I get up to meet him in the middle of the sub shop. I do want to tell him. I have to. I reach him and he smiles.

"It's official. I start tomorrow."

I smile.

"That's great. Um… can we talk for a minute? There's something I want to tell you."

He looks worried but he nods and takes my hand in his. The bells on the front door jingle and in walk my brother Justin and his vampire girlfriend Juliet. They're holding hands and laughing, being all cute and romantic. Barf!

***Jacob***

Alex said she has to talk to me. She can't be breaking up with me already but I can't imagine what she would need to talk to me about. The bells on the front door catch my attention as Alex's brother walks in followed by…. Vampire! He's holding a vampire's hand and laughing. They're clearly dating. Without a second thought I pull Alex behind me to protect her. She gasps in shock at the sudden movement. I can't stop myself from shaking as I glare at the blond vamp walking up to us.

"Jake? What's wrong with you?"

She places her palms on my back. She can definitely feel me shaking.

"Alex what's going on?"

Her brother asks but I can't stop staring at the leech. She knows what I am I can see it in her eyes; she's scared.

"Jake!"

Alex says sternly but I ignore her and keep her behind me as she fights to step between the leech and I.

"Justin let's come back later."

The leech drags Justin back out of the sub shop and I'm left still shaking and angry. The thought of Alex being friends with a leech brings back hard, painful memories. Why does this always happen to me. Why is every girl I love involved with leeches. I face Alex and can see the confusion on her face but I can't calm down. All I can think about is everything that happened between Bella and I. I can't do this again I can't lose my imprint to leeches.

"I'm sorry."

I say through gritted teeth

"I have to go."

I quickly head for the doors.

"Jake!"

She calls after me.

I exit the shop and head straight for the woods. I need to phase before I explode right here in the city.

***Alex***

What the hell is wrong with him! He was looking at Juliet like she was evil; like she was some sort of prey he was hunting and protecting me from. His whole body shook like he was going to explode. How dare he! He doesn't even know her. She's a good person. And now he won't even explain himself. He won't say anything.

I chase after him. I'll make him talk to me. He has to explain that behavior. He's heading for the woods and I follow him, trying to catch up to him but he's too far ahead. He breaks into a run as soon as he's in the trees and I run after him but struggle to keep up. He's in such good shape and maneuvers the uneven forest floor with such grace. I'm starting to fall behind so I go to call out to him.

In mid run Jake launches off a rock and explodes mid air into the wolf I ran into that night he found me. He lands gracefully and lets out a loud, scary, angry howl.

In shock I gasp and lose my footing falling over onto my hands and knees into the dirt. Staring up at him I can't believe my eyes. I can't breath. I was right. He is the transforming wolf. I was right.


	11. The Truth

Author's note: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyers and Disney.

**Thanks for all the encouraging reviews. Please keep reviewing. **

**Add me to your favorites or to your alerts. Updates should be coming faster now. Thanks for all your support. **

**Love Addy 3 **

**Ps. the chapters are going to start getting really really good after this. I have big things planned. =D **

**Chapter 11 – The Truth**

_In shock I gasp and lose my footing falling over onto my hands and knees into the dirt. Staring up at him I can't believe my eyes. I can't breath. I was right. He is the transforming wolf. I was right._

***Jacob***

With my keen wolf hearing I hear a rustle and a rapid heartbeat. Shit! I turn around to find Alex kneeling in the dirt staring up at me in shock. How does she always manage to sneak up on me?

"J-Jake?"

I take a step toward her but she scrambles to her feet, scared; it breaks my heart. I don't want her to be afraid of me but I don't blame her.

'W-w-what are you?"

I whimper. I can't phase back because I'll be naked. I don't know how to let her know it's okay; that I wont hurt her. I lay myself down, keeping my head low in order to make myself look less intimidating, if that's even possible. I can hear her take a deep steadying breath.

"You were the wolf I saw in the woods that night."

I nod my wolf head.

"You're not going to hurt me, are you?"

I shake my head. I would never hurt her I wish she knew that. She takes a few careful steps toward me.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Jake."

I smile the best a wolf can as she reaches out hesitantly toward me. I reach my head out to rub it on her hand. She gently laces her fingers into my fur. It feels so wonderful I don't want her to stop. It's so rare that we're touched like this as wolves. She smiles a little.

"Your so soft."

She scratches around my ears and neck and I close my eyes in bliss. She's taking this better than I ever expected she would.

"Can you change back? Or are you stuck?"

I can't help but laugh, well, in my head at least. I stand up and I can hear her breath catch. I always thought she was tiny but standing next to her in wolf form she really is so small. I walk off into the woods in order to phase. I walk back in my cut off shorts to a confused then blushing Alex.

"Alex I'm so sorry… I …"

She isn't even paying attention to what I'm saying. Her eyes are dancing over my body and I laugh.

"Alex?"

"Huh?"

She looks up at my face a little dazed.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you about everything earlier but I … I didn't want to scare you away. I have so much I need to tell you about myself … and… about us."

"Jake I haven't exactly been honest with you either."

I knew she was hiding something from me. I was right.

"But... you go first considering you just exploded into a wolf. It's kind of a big deal."

I laugh

"Yeah alright. Well…"

Where do I start? There is so much to tell her. This could be a while.

"Come here."

I lead her to a fallen log so we can sit down. We sit next to each other and she looks up at me. She waits patiently for me to explain.

"Well you know my Native American tribe back in Washington?"

She nods

"Well we're called Quileutes. All our tribal stories and legends are based around wolves."

"Yeah I read about them in a book my dad had."

I look at her with confusion.

"After that night in the woods I looked up stuff about wolves because of that wolf… well you."

"So you know all about my tribe?"

She smiles

"Yeah"

I smile back at her.

"Well the legends are true. A select few of us who have the ancient gene transform into wolves when danger threatens our tribe. We are designed to kill vampires, to protect our tribe from them, because they used to destroy and feed on our people. They are re-"

"That's why you freaked out when Juliet came in!"

"Yeah. But wait you know she's a vampire?"

"Yeah but she doesn't hurt anyone. Her and her parents are really nice they wouldn't hurt anyone. Well her parents are a little iffy but Juliet would never let anything happen and my brothers and I can protect ourselves."

"Against a vampire! Alex you can't! They are too powerful, too strong, too fast. Alex you can't hang out with them. They'll hurt you and I can't lose you. I just can't"

"Jake…"  
She puts her hand on my shaking one. I feel my control slipping again but I rein it in.

"… trust me, I can take care of myself. Its part of what I haven't told you. Is it my turn now?"

"Well… there is one more thing."

She waits for me to tell her. She's taking this so well; it's weird. She doesn't seem even remotely weirded out. And I thought Bella handled weird well. Bella, I wonder what she's doing now, where she is, what she is. It hurts to think about.

I have to tell Alex she's my imprint, but how do you tell someone they have to be with you for your health and theirs. I take a deep breath.

"Alex the men in our tribe that turn into wolves, they have this… this different way of falling in love. We call it imprinting. When the wolf sees his mate for the first time his whole world changes and so does hers. There's no warning and we have no Idea who she is or when we'll find her but each wolf has one girl that they are meant to be with and once we imprint we cant live without them. She is our world, our life. We will do anything to protect her."

"Sounds like you know from experience."

She looks away. Could she really think that it's someone besides her? I smile and pull her chin up to look at me. I laugh softly.

"Alex, it's you. You're my imprint. That night you found me in the woods, the night I took you to my hotel room; I imprinted on you."

"Really?"

I can see sparkles in her eyes and a light smile on her lips and my heart flutters. But then the smile drops and she pulls her chin from my hand to look away again.

"That's… that's pretty intense."

I don't know what to say. It is intense. I thought she was okay with it. She looked happy. I... I can't lose her. She can't want to not be with me. I wont… I can't live... without her.

"Alex?"

"How am I supposed to react to this?"

"I … I honestly don't know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put all this on you, it just happened. I am just as shocked as you are. I could have never predicted I would find my imprint in New York, so far from home. But I'll wait for you Alex. If you don't want to be with me I will be your friend. I can give you time."

She nods.

"I think I need at least a little time to process. To sort stuff out in my head."

I nod. Honestly I'm just happy she isn't running away screaming after seeing me as a wolf and hearing about all this.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh… I'm a wizard."

What? A wizard? Is she trying to be funny? I don't say anything, trying to figure out if she's just messing with me.

"I'm not kidding Jake. My brothers and I are wizards. In a few years we have to have this competition to see who gets to keep their powers. Only one of us can keep them its some kind of a stupid rule."

"Really?"

She rolls her eyes at me and pulls a stick out of her boot.

"Yeah really."

She says some series of rhyming words and the tip of the stick glows she flicks it gracefully at a rock on the ground and the rock turns into a pretty daisy. She reaches down plucks the daisy from the ground and tucks it behind her ear.

"Wow. I didn't realize wizards really existed."

"Yeah well I already knew werewolves existed."

"The boyfriend that ran away?"

"Yeah."

She looks away.

"I haven't seen him. I'm sorry."

I said I'm sorry but I didn't really mean it. I don't want him to come back. It's selfish of me but I'm afraid if he does he'll steal Alex from me.

"Well… he doesn't exactly look like you. I guess he's a different kind of werewolf. He looks more like a real wolf, not a super wolf. "

I laugh and she gives me a small smile.

"Well I guess you being my imprint makes a little more sense now."

Her smile falters and she nods.

"We should get back before everyone starts to worry."

"I'm pretty sure they're already worrying. You made quite a scene in their Jake."

"I'm sorry Alex. I just have a few problems with leeches."

"Leeches?"

"Vampires. Sorry it's a terrible nickname."

We stand up and I start walking back through the woods but she grabs my arm to stop me. I turn around and find her smiling, almost laughing.

"First we need to get you some clothes."

She waves her wand again and suddenly I'm dressed. I jump a little when I suddenly notice the clothes. She laughs.

"Whoa."

Is all I manage to say. I'm not sure I'll be ever get used to this.

"And second, I'm the laziest person ever and I have been walking around way too much since I met you, so now that you know my biggest secret we are totally flashing home."

"L-like teleporting?"

She smiles and comes to take my hand as she holds up her wand.

"Exactly like teleporting."

She says with a smile as she waves her wand above us. I see and few seconds of rainbow colors flying around her as she looks in my eyes before we're standing in what looks to be her bedroom.

"Whoa."

I say again. So lame.

"So much better than walking. And saves so much time."

"Y-yeah."

This is so crazy. My imprint is a wizard. I have no idea what she's capable of but I bet it could really help us protect our tribe from anything that threatens us. I guess that's why the spirits wanted us together but… she lives in New York. Her family, her friends, they're all here. I couldn't ask her to leave all this just to be with me. But, can I really leave everything and everyone back in Washington? Could I abandon my pack for good?

"Jake?"

She places her hand affectionately on my chest. She looks concerned.

"You okay?"

I force a smile.

"Yeah, fine. I guess we should fill your parents and brothers in on everything huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so."


	12. Another Girl

Author's note: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyers and Disney.

**Thanks for all the encouraging reviews. Please keep reviewing. **

**Add me to your favorites or to your alerts. Updates should be coming faster now. Thanks for all your support. **

**Love Addy 3 **

**Ps. the chapters are getting really good. I have big things planned. =D **

**Chapter 12 – Another Girl**

_ "You okay?"_

_I force a smile. _

_ "Yeah, fine. I guess we should fill your parents and brothers in on everything huh?"_

_ "Yeah, let's go."_

***Alex***

My Parents were just as shocked as I was. They didn't know what to think but over the last week they have really warmed up to everything and to Jake. Honestly so have I. Regardless of why I'm so drawn to him, whether it's the imprint or whatever, I do really care about him. I've cared for him since I met him, I never understood why, but now it at least makes sense.

Jake has been so sweet this past week. He comes over everyday to see me. He's keeping the appropriate distance like he promised; we haven't kissed since that day in his hotel and I miss it. He's been true to his word though, he's been nothing but a friend while I wrap my head around everything. But I think it's about time we venture more toward being a real couple. The whole situation is weird and not normal but I've never been normal and normal is boring anyway. I'm ready to just accept the whole imprint thing and be with Jake. I could have gotten stuck with someone so much worse for the rest of my life. If I'm destined and have to be with someone at least it's someone who cares so much about me, he's so sweet, and well… Hot.

I told Harper that I'm okay with everything now. She's happy for me. She wants to turn Jake and my life into a romance novel. She's crazy but I love her. She's warmed up to Jake over the last week after she found out about the whole imprinting thing.

My mom asked me this morning about Jake. She told me she really likes him and thinks he could actually be really good for me. She said I need someone that can look after me, because I always manage to get myself in trouble. She also said that ever since I met Jake I've acted differently, older, more mature. I guess Jake has really changed me. He does act a lot older than he really is maybe its because he lost his mom so young and his father became handicapped; maybe he was forced to grow up early to take care of his dad and his household. I feel like there's still so much about him that I need to learn but we have time to get to know each other.

Jake is coming over again today, in fact, he should be here soon. I'm going to tell him as soon as he gets here that I'm okay with everything, that I want to be with him. He's perfect for me anyway.

Someone is knocking on my bedroom door. Hoping that it's Jake I quick fix my hair in my vanity mirror and open the door. I smile when I see its Jake.

"Hey"

He smiles and I quick throw my arms around his neck and kiss him as deeply as I can. Well so much for telling him how I feel, I guess I'm just going to show him. He wasn't ready and he stumbles backward a little but he quickly recovers, holding me to him and continuing our kiss.

Yes, this is right. I could be with him forever and well I guess I will be. I smile through our kiss. After a minute we pull away and his smile is so vibrant.

"What was that?"

I smile up at him.

"I'm done thinking about everything."

"Yeah? And what did you decide?"

I laugh

"I think you know exactly what I decided."

"Yeah but I want to hear you say it. Is that selfish?"

I laugh again

"I'm ready to be your girlfriend, to be your imprint."

He smiles impossibly wider.

"You don't even know how happy this makes me."

I can't seem to stop smiling. I lean up to kiss him again and he gladly follows my lead, bending over a little to meet his lips to mine. His big warm hand wraps around to the back of my head, his fingers lacing through my hair. I finally found out why he's so warm all the time. It comes with the whole wolf thing. Apparently he can go out in the winter in nothing but his cut off shorts and be fine; it's crazy.

We keep kissing like we can't get enough of each other and I start pulling him into my room hoping we could continue and eventually make out a little on my bed but he stops me and pulls away.

"We can't. I was told to come get you and come back downstairs. Your parents don't want us alone in your room."

He laughs

"And this is why. You're a bad girl."

I roll my eyes but smile.

"Whatever you're not as good as you make yourself out to be. Your easily corruptible."

"Not usually but you corrupt me so easily. You're the only exception."

I smile and kiss him lightly once more before dragging him behind me down the stairs.

Downstairs Harper and Zeek are watching TV with a bowl of popcorn and my mom and dad are going over the finances for the sub station at the kitchen table. Justin is out with Juliet again today. They are so in love. He's been a little hesitant to bring Juliet over lately because of Jake but Jake has promised to try and be okay with it.

Mom looks up as we walk downstairs and sees we're holding hands and smiling and she smiles and winks at me before going back to work. Jake and I go over to the couch where Zeek and Harper are and I steel a handful of popcorn as we pass and sit on the other side of the couch.

Harper rolls her eyes at me but smiles.

"Hey guys. We're watching "Underworld" it's a war between vampires and werewolves. I love sci-fi! "

Zeek says. Jake, Harper, and I hold back laughter as we look at each other. Zeek doesn't even know how ironic this is.

I curl my legs up onto the couch and snuggle up closer to Jake. He smiles down at me and puts his arm around my shoulder.

Sometime during the movie my parents went down to the shop to check on Max, leaving Harper, Zeek, Jake, and I alone watching the movie. Right after they leave I snuggle a little closer to Jake and he places a small kiss on my temple, making me smile. Harper inches closer to Zeek and he holds her hand. They are adorable but so careful. They both like each other so much they should just go for it. They haven't even kissed yet. I should help them.

I guess I'm staring with my "I'm going to meddle" look because Harper looks at me with that "I know what your thinking and don't you dare" look. I chuckle and turn my attention back to the movie.

We're about halfway through the movie and Jake suddenly stands up out of nowhere. He looks tense and is staring intently at the front door.

"Jake?"

I step in front of him; placing my hands on his chest I feel the rumble of a growl growing in his chest before he pushes me back behind him. I watch the door too. He must sense or hear something coming.

"Dude what are you doing?"

Zeek askes. Harper gives me a worried look and I shrug.

A few seconds pass and the door opens. In walk Justin and Juliet. I sigh in relief and step out from behind Jake. Jake flinches, I know he wanted to reach out and stop me but he forces himself to stop. I squeeze his hand to thank him.

"Hey guys. How was the park?"

Zeek is looking at Jake weird but I'm not worried; Zeek is slow to catch on to things. Juliet looks a little hesitant and keeps looking at Jake and then away real fast. I can tell she's worried. I really just wish Jake would get over the whole vampire thing I know he's like made to kill them or whatever and that they pillaged his tribe way back when but that doesn't mean they're all bad.

"T-the park was beautiful. I picked these for you guys."

Juliet holds out a handful of wildflowers but doesn't walk over to where I am, afraid to get closer to Jake.

"Aw thanks Juliet. How nice."

I go and take them from her and I see Jake clench his jaw and fists when I turn to go to the kitchen to put them in water.

***Jacob***

Why are there always vampires? Why does my imprint have to be friends with their kind? She doesn't understand how dangerous they are. I can't imagine what I'd do if Alex was ever hurt by these leeches. I wouldn't be able to live with myself If I let her hang out with them and she got hurt. God this is like Bella all over again but worse because Alex really is my imprint.

After Alex puts the leech's flowers in water she comes back over and gives me a warning look and pinches my arm when she stands next to me. It doesn't hurt but I know what she means.

"Hey Justin… Juliet."

The tension in the room is so thick I can barely breathe.

"Hey Jake."

Justin says holding onto the leech's hand tighter. She just smiles hesitantly at me.

"What's going on? You can cut the tension with a knife in here."

Zeek is looking between us all, in confusion.

"Well I'm going to help Justin study for chemistry."

Juliet says and quickly walks up stairs with Justin following behind.

"Later Jake."

I nod at Justin as he leaves and I sigh in relief once their gone.

"Um guys. What's going on?"

Alex gives Harper a pleading look.

"Zeek honey, can you help me with my outfit tomorrow? I need your manly know how to help me get it to light up."

"Me? Manly?"

She smiles and nods.

"Of course! Come on."

They leave and go upstairs to Harpers room, leaving Alex and I alone in the living room.

"Jake!"

She punches me in the arm but it definitely hurt her more than it hurt me.

"Alex I'm sorry."

I do feel bad but I honestly just can't be okay with this.

" I don't understand. Juliet has never hurt anyone. She's never hurt my family or me, and she never will. Why do you have a problem with all vampires?"

"I know. Your right but I … I just… its so hard for me to control my instinct to attack and protect you."

" I don't need protecting!"

"Alex…"

She sighs and flops down onto the couch. I sigh too.

"Alex… it's just that… I've done this already. I've seen this situation before, back home. I don't want the same thing to happen to your brother. And I don't want something similar to happen to you."

"Why? What happened back home?"

"Alex please, let's not get into this."

"Tell me"

"Alex…"

"Jake."

I sigh. She's so stubborn.

"Come on"

I take her hand in mine and lead her out of her apartment and down onto the street. I can't tell her about Bella and The Cullens in her apartment. I don't want Zeek to overhear and I kind of don't want the rest of the family to know all the details of that part of my life, so I lead Alex into the one place that I am always more comfortable and the one place I know people wont be hanging around; the woods.

"Where are we going?"

"The woods."

"Why?"

"I want to be able to tell you everything without everyone else hearing."

She nods and stays quiet for the rest of the walk. I lead her to the clearing that she found me in that first night and then turn to face her, grabbing both her hands in mine.

"I guess I always knew I'd have to tell you this eventually."

I can tell she's worried about what I'm going to tell her.

"What is it?"

"Alex before I met you there was another girl."

She flinches and I feel terrible already.


	13. Bella and The Wolf

Author's note: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyers and Disney.

**Thanks for all the encouraging reviews. Please keep reviewing. **

**Add me to your favorites or to your alerts. Updates should be coming faster now. Thanks for all your support. **

**Love Addy 3 **

**Ps. I know this one is pretty short. Next Chapter will be out soon. **

**Chapter 13 – Bella and The Wolf**

_I can tell she's worried about what I'm going to tell her. _

_ "What is it?"_

_ "Alex before I met you there was another girl."_

_She flinches and I feel terrible already_

***Alex***

Another girl? I feel like I just got stabbed in the gut. I look down at our hands in front of me. I shouldn't be surprised, Jake is gorgeous, of course he's been with other girls; it still hurts though.

"Her name is Bella. I've known her since I was little but she moved away when her parents split. She just moved back a few years ago and I fell in love with her…"

He loves another girl? I feel like crying but I want him to continue. Call me a masochist but I wanted to know everything.

"… but she loved a vampire. All he did was get her in so much danger and all I ever did was protect her and lift her back up when he broke her heart. I thought she was mine after he left her but when he came back he stole her from me; it broke me. She wants him to change her and it kills me. I can't let that happen. I can't let him take away her life, her family. I thought I was better for her than him, I could give her a life but she ran away with him. He's probably changed her by now. I was chasing after them when you found me. That's when I imprinted on you… now everything is different."

A few tears slip down my cheeks and I'm powerless to stop them.

"No, Alex please… don't cry."

He wipes my tears away with his thumb.

"I imprinted on you. No one in the world could replace you in my heart. Nothing and no one could ever change how I feel about you. Okay?"

I nod my head but return my gaze to my hands in his. I want to believe him but I don't fully understand the whole imprint thing. All I know is that I feel like crawling up in a ball and never moving. The thought of Jake leaving me to be with someone else is crushing.

"Come here."

I can see the pain in his eyes. It hurts him to see me like this. He grabs me and holds me tightly to him. I bury my face in his warm chest and let his t-shirt soak up the rest of my tears. I feel safe and warm in Jake's arms; I never want him to let go.

After a minute of him holding me, I feel a lot calmer. Jake pulls away, holding me by the arms to look at me. He wipes the remnants of my tears away with his thumb and brushes my hair from my face.

"Your beautiful, even when you cry."

I smile a little and he smiles back.

"And especially when you smile."

I smile wider and laugh softly.

"I love you Alex."

I gasp a little. I figured with the whole imprint thing he probably did love me but I've never heard him say it. Do I love him? I smile brightly at him. Of course I love him why else would the idea of this Bella girl holding my Jake's heart crush me and bring me to tears. I never cry.

"I love you too Jake."

He smiles so brightly that I can't help but lean up and plant my lips on his. He wraps his arms around my waist pulling me up against his body and deepening our kiss. I love him… I love him…. I really do.

***Jacob***

She loves me! Well of course she loves me she's my imprint but god it feels good to hear her say it. I want to lift her up and spin her around while I kiss her but I don't; that would be so lame and dorky. I kissed her so deeply I felt her melting in my arms. I don't think I could get any happier than I am right now.

Something is coming. There's something running through the woods at us. I pull away from Alex's lips and pull her behind me.

"Alex get back!"

"Why?"

She's scared but she trusts me. She steps away from me but still stays safely behind me. It's close. I jog a few steps and jump into the air just as whatever it is, is about to pop out from the woods. I phase mid air as a wolf springs out from the trees. We land a few feet from each other I let out low warning growl.


	14. Mason!

Author's note: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyers and Disney.

**Thanks for all the encouraging reviews. Please keep reviewing. **

**Thanks for all your support. Add me to your favorites or to your alerts. **

**Love Addy 3 **

**Ps. Please please please leave me a review. It gets me so excited to read what you guys thought of the chapter. **

**Chapter 13 – Mason!**

_'Why?"_

_She's scared but she trusts me. She steps away from me but still stays safely behind me. It's close. I jog a few steps and jump into the air just as whatever it is, is about to pop out from the woods. I phase mid air as a wolf springs out from the trees. We land a few feet from each other I let out low warning growl. _Why would a regular wolf try to attack us?

I can hear Alex gasp behind us. The wolf backs off once I'm in wolf form; surprised by how massive I am no doubt.

"Mason?"

I snap my head around to look at Alex. What! Could this be Mason, her ex. I look back at the wolf and he hangs his head in sadness.

Alex gasps. I look back at her and back to the wolf. Shit. What am I going to do? She can't… does she still love him?

"Oh my god! Mason it's you!"

She runs toward him and I jump in front of her causing her to run into me. She looks into my wolf eyes and can tell how worried I am. A whimper escapes me and I hate myself for being so weak.

"Jake its okay."

She whispers and strokes my face.

"It's mason. He isn't going to hurt me."

I hang my head as she steps around me and goes to him. I'm not really worried about him hurting her; I'm more worried about him stealing her away from me.

"Mason where have you been?"

She pats his head and I'm insanely jealous. I watch them sadly.

"Don't worry we'll figure out how to change you back. Jake come on we need to get him back to the substation."

I whimper again. I don't want to help him and I don't want her leaving me.

"Jake come on."

I look over at Mason and can feel the anger and arrogance rolling off him at me. I growl at him; he growls back.

"Stop it! Both of you! Mason don't provoke him he can kick your ass."

My head perks up. That makes me feel a lot better. She thinks I'm better and stronger; which, I am. Mason growls again softer this time.

"Jake come on, phase back… please."

With a devious wolf grin I phase back in front of both of them just to show her and Mason just how much bigger and better I am than him. I'm standing in the middle of the forest in front of them completely naked and with no shame.

Alex blushes a deep pink but doesn't looks away. Her eyes roam every inch of my body and I smile in triumph. I hear her breath catch as her eyes land on a certain part of my body and I know that she likes what she sees.

Mason howls in anger, frustration, and jealousy. His howl snaps Alex back into reality and she looks away biting her lip. She reaches into her boot for her wand and within seconds I have clothes on again.

Still smiling triumphantly I walk over to Alex and wrap my arm around her tiny waist. She's still blushing; it's so cute. I kiss her hair affectionately

"Come on let's get your EX boyfriend home and turned back into a human so he can scream at me."

I smile and chuckle as he lets out a low rumbling growl.

"Just stop fighting and stand close to me so that I can flash us all home."

I know she's irritated even though she didn't yell, but how does she expect me to act towards her ex who clearly still loves her and wants me gone. She's my imprint and I'm half wolf; I'm super protective.

I take a deep breath and look away from Mason to stand next to Alex's side. He stands on her other side with his body pressed up against her leg. I fight with everything in me not to shake and let out a growl. In the time it takes to blink we're standing in the lair. Where Justin and his Vamp girlfriend are hovered over some book. Great, all my favorite people in one room; Alex's werewolf ex and Justin's leech girlfriend. Man, what I will do for my imprint is amazing. I sigh audibly and plop down on the couch.

"Oh my god! You found Mason!"

Juliet exclaimed, jumping up from her spot next to Justin. Justin stands and glances at me. I can tell he's nervous about what happened earlier and he looks a little sympathetic about the whole Mason thing.

"Yeah he tried to attack Jake in the woods."

Alex says and looks disapprovingly at him, which makes me smile.

"Justin you have to change him back."

"Alex I don't know how."

"Justin please, you have to help me."

Mason howls. I can tell he's upset and wants to tell them something but I don't say anything.

"Shh Mason. Someone will hear you."

He whimpers and I don't feel bad.

"Here our wands have a translator app. I bet they… yep here's one for wolf."

I really am never going to get used to the whole wand, wizard thing. I should be able to considering all the weird stuff I've seen over the years but its just too crazy. I feel like there isn't anything they can't do.

"Now we just hold it up to his mouth while he talks."

Justin goes to give the wand with the app to Alex but she shakes her head and Justin holds it up to Mason instead. Alex instead comes and sits next to me and I gladly wrap my arm protectively around her shoulder.

"Don't bother changing me back I'd rather live in the woods by myself as a wolf than have to stay here and watch Alex be manhandled by this as-"

Justin pulls the wand away, cutting him off, making him growl. A growl of my own starts to rumble deep in my chest and Alex can feel me start to tremble lightly. I can't control myself. He irritates me beyond belief. She isn't his anymore she's mine and I am not manhandling her! I jump to my feet angrily, making everyone flinch.

"Back off dude. You don't even know me!"

Mason growls again and my trembling worsens. Alex stands and grabs my arm.

"Jake."

She says my name so sweetly that I instantly begin to calm. I look over at her and her eyes tell me she's worried about me.

"Jake please…"

That's all she has to say. I can tell she's upset, overwhelmed and I don't want to make things worse. My trembling stops and she tucks herself into my chest, wrapping her arms around my waist. My arms wrap around her and we all stand there in silence for a while.

"We can't leave Mason like this."

Juliet says

"I agree."

Alex says as she pulls her face out of my chest.

"Come on let's start looking for a potion to fix this."

She says, letting go of me and walking over to the bookshelf. I don't want to help but I also don't want this to take any longer than it has to, so I do help. It takes hours before we find something. Alex's parents had already come in to look for us and know all about Mason and are now helping. Mason is curled up in the corner taking a nap; which pisses me off. Finally Justin finds something he thinks will work and him and Juliet start mixing the potion together under Alex's dad's supervision.

"Alright here it goes. Mason Drink this"

Justin pours the potion into a bowl for him to lap it out of. He drinks the potion and nothing happens.

"Nothing is happening."

I say

"Give it a minute."

We all wait and watch in anticipation. Sure enough a minute or two later he slowly morphs into a human, crouched like a wolf. He's short and not nearly as muscular as me. I win.

He stretches up to the upright position and groans with the effort; stiff from being a wolf for so long I guess.

"Mason!"

Alex exclaims and runs to him wrapping him in a hug. They're about the same height and size. They probably look better together than we do. I look at the ground in front of me. I can't look at them.

Jerry places a reassuring hand on my shoulder and gives me a knowing look. It's kind of him but I'm still upset about Alex and Mason.

"Alex I missed you so much."

Great he's British too. Girls go all mushy for an accent.

Alex lets him go and punches him in the arm, which makes me laugh a little.

"Ow Alex!"

"That's for trying to attack Jake."

I smile. I really didn't need her to protect me but it was cute.

Mason looks over at me then with daggers shooting from his eyes. I gladly return his look with my own icy stare.

"Alright everyone it's one O'clock in the morning we've had an emotional and long day; I think it's time we all went home and to bed."

Mrs. Russo says ushering us all out of the lair.

"Mason your welcome to spend the night on the pull out couch in the living room until you can find somewhere to go."

"Thanks Mrs. Russo."

She smiles softly and goes upstairs to get the couch ready for Mason.

"Juliet are you alright to get home?"

Jerry asks.

"Oh yeah no problem."

Juliet smiles sweetly and kisses Justin on the cheek and heads out. She's so kind and sweet it's hard to hate her even though she's a vampire. If it weren't for her smell I wouldn't even know she was one of them.

"Jake?"

"Yeah, I'll get back fine."

Jerry nods and goes upstairs with Justin. Mason is standing by the stairs waiting for Alex.

"Come on Alex."

"Mason can you give us a minute."

He just stands there watching us, he doesn't move.

"Mason!"

He huffs and walks upstairs. I sigh in relief once he's gone.

"Jake…"

I look at her and she walks over to place her hands on my chest. I look down at her and admire how beautiful she always is. I brush a stray strand of her hair away from her face and she smiles.

"Jake I'm sorry about today. I'm sorry if you were uncomfortable."

"I'll live."

I run a finger across her collarbone and goose bumps appear on her skin, making me smile.

"Jake you know I love you right?"

"Yeah."

I kiss her softly.

"I love you too Alex."

She smiles brightly.

"And don't worry about Mason. I don't want to be his girlfriend ever again. If he will let me though, I do want to be his friend but please don't worry; you're the only guy for me now. "

I nod.

"I'm not really worried about you doing anything with him. I am afraid that he might do something stupid like take advantage of you though."

"Don't worry I know a little kung fu."

She teases and tickles my abs. I laugh and pull away. She laughs and steps toward me again.

"I wish you could stay with me tonight. It would make me feel better, knowing your not worrying about Mason and I."

I smile a little deviously and she notices.

"What?"

She laughs.

"Nothing. Goodnight Alex."

I kiss her quickly on the lips and walk away. I turn to look at her when I'm in the doorway and she gives me a curious, "I know you're up to something" look. I laugh and leave.


	15. A Sexy Do Over

Author's note: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyers and Disney.

**Please please please leave me a review. It gets me so excited to read what you guys thought of the chapter. **

**Chapter 15 – A Sexy Do Over**

**Warning! **Things get a little sexy in this chapter. If that makes you uncomfortable please skip this one.

_ "What?"_

_She laughs. _

_ "Nothing. Goodnight Alex."_

_I kiss her quickly on the lips and walk away. I turn to look at her when I'm in the doorway and she gives me a curious, "I know you're up to something" look. I laugh and leave. _

***Alex***

Jake is up to something he looked so guilty as he left, and that devious smile made me want to just kiss him till the sun rose.

Mason was in the bathroom when I went upstairs. He really does need a shower after being in the woods all that time. I'm kind of grateful he's in the shower because now I don't have to talk to him alone. I just want to go to bed, it's been an emotional day; first I tell Jake I want to be with him, then he tells me about Bella and how much he loved her and she broke his heart, and now Mason is back. It's almost too much to process.

I put my favorite silk pajamas on and crawl into my big comfy bed. I try to close my eyes and go to sleep but all I can see is Jake's naked body in all its glory, in the middle of the woods. I can't believe he did that right in front of me… and in front of Mason. He was probably trying to show off his manlyhood to Mason; and boy did he have a lot to show off. Jake really is the hottest guy I have ever met. He's so strong and those abs! I saw something else that I've never actually seen on a guy before but that was hot too and just as big as the rest of him. I blush just thinking about it. I hate that that was the first time I saw him naked, I wish it were a little more romantic. I wish it hadn't been to win some kind of manly battle over me. I guess it is kind of romantic in a way.

A pebble hits my window and I jump from my thoughts. Confused I get up and look down into the alley below to find Jake in nothing but his cut offs. I open the window and laugh.

"What are you doing?"

I whisper yell down to him.

"Stand back, I'm coming up."

"What?"

Quickly and gracefully he launches himself from a dumpster grabs the fire escape and climbs up and jumps through my window landing in front of me.

"Hey."

He smiles.

"H-hi"

He looks around the room and sniffs the air.

"Something smells really sweet and delicious. Are you wearing perfume?"

"No. I don't smell anything."

Can he smell that I'm excited? I hope he can't see the slight blush still on my cheeks from before. He looks me over and smiles that mischievous smile, getting me more excited.

"So what were you doing before I got here? Something naughty? Sorry for interrupting."

"No I wasn't doing anything. I just couldn't sleep."

I blush and hit him.

"Why can't you sleep?"

"I was too busy thinking about you."

He smiles

"I know what you were thinking about."

He steps toward me pulling me close to him by my waist.

"I can't believe you did that."

"Oh come on you loved seeing me naked. You couldn't take your eyes off of me."

"That's not the point. Mason was right there. Why do you have to make him angry?"

"Because your mine."

He lifts me up holding me tightly to his chest and I laugh before he kisses me.

"I still wish you didn't do it in front of him."

"Why? Now he knows how hot your new boyfriend is and how he could never give you what I can."

"Jake stop. Don't be mean to him."

"What does it matter anyway? He's a guy he knows what guys look like naked. Who cares if he saw me naked?"

"Yeah I was just hoping that the first time I saw you naked it would be a little more romantic; not like that."

He smiles that smile again and it drives me crazy.

"Well how about a do over?"

I smile up at him.

"I'd like that."

"I think we need to make it a little more fair this time though."

I take my shirt, without hesitation, and pull it over my head. He's speechless as he looks at me in my light blue bra and silky purple pajama shorts.

"Is that a little more fair? Your shirtless and now I'm shirtless."

I smile just as mischievously as he usually does as I lean up and kiss him. His hands find their way to my bare waist. His hands are so warm on my skin. Our kiss builds intensity and his hands travel up my side and around to my back and then back to my hips, it feels so good.

Jake leads me backwards to my bed and lifts me up to lay me up at the head of he bed, suspending himself over me as he finds my lips again. I love the way he handles me, it's aggressive but so gentle. I pull away and he looks at me concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just amazed at how gentle you are for such a strong, powerful guy."

He smiles at me.

"Well I like you too much to break you."

I laugh softly and run my fingers through his silky black hair. He closes his eyes and smiles.

"That feels so good."

I laugh at him

"Your such a dog."

He laughs and then brings his lips back to mine. I instantly wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him down on me.

Jake's kisses start to travel away from my mouth. His lips kiss my cheek then my ear lightly before finding my neck. A cross between a sigh and a moan escapes my mouth surprising myself but only stirring him on further. His teeth graze my neck lightly and I hold my breath. He kisses it one more time before biting my neck lightly. I gasp and he pulls away.

"Sorry."

I smile. He's so cute.

"No it's okay that was a good gasp."

"Oh"

He blushes a little. He looks so vulnerable and I don't get why.

My gaze shifts down to his washboard abs and then back up to his face where there now sat his usual evil grin.

"You like?"

I laugh.

"Yeah I definitely like."

I say and run my fingers over the contours of his abs. I can feel him tremble but I know its not because he's going to phase. He smiles down at me and drags his own fingers from my shoulder down between my breasts and down to my belly button making me tremble as well.

"Your so beautiful."

He says and I smile. He lies back down on top of me and kisses me once before traveling all the way down my body; kissing from my mouth all the way to the waist of my pajama shorts. God it feels so good. He's driving me crazy. I've never made out like this in my life. I've had some small make out sessions with Dean and even Mason but nothing like this. He comes back up and I can feel how excited he is as he presses himself into my leg. I'm not ready to go there but I know he won't even ask. It's too soon but I will go where he's hinting to right now. He's pulling down my bra straps to kiss my shoulders and I know he wants to take it off. Nobody has ever seen me that naked before but I want him to. I love him, I'm his imprint, but that's as far as I'm willing to go tonight.

He looks into my eyes, searching them for permission. I nod and smile and his brightens as he reaches around my back to unclip my bra. After struggling for a minute he finally gets it and slowly lifts my bra way, I can't help but blush. He looks me over with sparkles in his eyes and I know he thinks I'm beautiful. His smile broadens as he lays back down on me, pressing our bare chests together as he kisses me again and again.

"Alex? Are you awa-"

I gasp as Mason opens my bedroom door


	16. I'm Sorry

Author's note: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyers and Disney.

**Please please please leave me a review. It gets me so excited to read what you guys thought of the chapter. **

**Chapter 16 – I'm Sorry**

_His smile broadens as he lies back down on me, pressing our bare chests together as he kisses me again and again. _

_ "Alex? Are you awa-"_

_I gasp as Mason opens my bedroom door_ and Jake quickly covers my bare chest with his hands. Despite the fact that mason just walked in on us I can't help but laugh at Jakes reaction and the fact that he has his hands on my breasts. He looks down at me and smiles a little.

"Sorry I … switch?"

I laugh again

"Yeah."

I pull a pillow over his hands and he slips them out from under the pillow and off my chest.

"Alex what are you doing?"

Mason whisper yells as he shuts the door behind him.

"Get away from her!"

He yells at Jake.

"Mason calm down."

"Dude get out or turn around so she can put a shirt on."

Jake is trying so hard to stay calm and I love him for it but I know he won't be able to keep his cool for long.

"You just get away from her!"

Mason takes a step toward him and Jake laughs cause he knows he could crush him.

"Mason please…"

I plead and after a minute he gives in and turns away. Jake finds pajama shirt and hands it to me. I quickly pull the shirt over my head.

"Kay I'm good."

I announce and Mason turns back around looking just as furious as before, if not more.

"I wont let you take advantage of her like this! I wont let you pressure her into doing anything with you! I can't let you hurt her!"

Mason yelled at Jake. Jake laughs a fake laugh in annoyance.

"My sole purpose in life is to protect and love her. You can't even begin to understand what's going on here."

"I know exactly what's going on here."

Mason hisses. I sigh. I have to set him straight once and for all.

"No you don't Mason. I'm sorry but Jake is my soul mate. I'm entirely his now. I'm sorry you had to find out like this but… I looked for you in those woods for months… you came back too late. I'm with Jake, and I can't imagine being with anyone else."

I smile up at Jake and he smiles back at me. This is right. I loved Mason but Jake… well I'm his imprint and you know what? He's my imprint too.

"Alex you said you loved me. He's just a phase you're going through. You don't love him like you love me."

I shake my head and grab Jakes hand.

"No Mason."

He looks crushed and it breaks my heart but I can't change what happened between Jake and I. I just don't love Mason like I used to.

"But the necklace, it showed how we felt about each other. Where is it? I'll prove that you love me."

I sigh and walk over to my nightstand to pull it out of the drawer. I walk back over to them and Jake is looking at me, nervously, but he shouldn't be.

Mason takes the necklace from me, puts it on, and grabs my hands; the necklace glows read.

"See I love you Alex."

Jake is shifting from foot to foot nervously as I take the necklace from Mason and put it on.

"But I don't Mason. I'm sorry."

The necklace remains dull and unglowing. I let go of Mason's hands and walk back over to Jake. He gives me a half smile and takes my hand. The necklace shines a bright red as we stand holding hands.

"I love Jake now."

Jake smiles and I smile back

"H-how could this happen?"

"It's complicated."

I tell him.

"But Mason I hope we can still be…"

He cringes before I even say it.

"Don't bother Alex. I don't want to hear it. I could never be just your friend. I can't walk around here like it's all fine, like its fine that your with this Monster. I can't do that"

He walks out angry and upset and I can't help but feel bad. I still care about Mason I just don't love him. I sigh. Jake wraps his arm around my shoulder giving it a squeeze

"So… that thing magical or something?"

he asks pointing to the necklace still around my neck. I laugh and roll my eyes.

"Yeah it's charmed."

"Cool."

I laugh again and push him backwards toward my bed.

"You think you'll be able to use your extra strength wolf hearing to tell if my parents are coming so you can stay over tonight."

His wicked smile is back and it makes me laugh.

"Oh I can definitely do that."

"Good."

I smile and climb into bed; Jake stands at the foot of my bed not following me.

"What? Get in."

I laugh

"Alex I don't want to sleep in my jean shorts."

"Boxers are fine."

He smiles that same wicked smile.

"I'm not wearing any boxers. That's too much to carry when I phase."

"Oh"

I blush and pull out my wand from my nightstand. Once in boxers he climbs into bed next to me and immediately wraps his arms around me from behind.

"Your hair smells like vanilla."

He says before kissing the back of my neck; it gives me chills.

"Just behave yourself tonight Jake. Play time is over. Time to sleep."

I laugh.

"Alright."

He whines, making me laugh again. He pulls me closer to his body, keeping me nice and warm. We lay there for a few minutes and I cant help but think about Mason.

"Jake?"

"Yeah"

He says and I can tell he's falling asleep.

"I feel really bad about everything with Mason."

"I know you do."

"I wish there was something I could do. Maybe we can find him a girlfriend. Oh! And we have to give Harper and Zeek a boost. Their relationship is crawling along they haven't even kissed yet."

He laughs and I flip over to face him.

"What?"

I ask with a smile.

"Your going to be a handful, aren't you?"

I smile

"Yeah… and your stuck with me"

He laughs again and kisses me softly.

"Let's worry about it tomorrow. It's very late. Go to sleep."

He says closing his eyes with a sweet smile still on his face.

"Okay fine."

I say and snuggle into his chest.


	17. Home

Author's note: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyers and Disney.

**Please please please leave me a review. It gets me so excited to read what you guys thought of the chapter. **

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been so uninspired. Please leave me a review. =)

**Chapter 17– Home**

"_I wish there was something I could do. Maybe we can find him a girlfriend. Oh! And we have to give Harper and Zeek a boost their relationship is crawling along they haven't even kissed yet."_

_He laughs and I flip over to face him._

_ "What?"_

_ "Your going to be a handful aren't you?"_

_I smile _

_ "Yeah… and your stuck with me"_

_He laughs again and kisses me softly. _

_ "Let's worry about it tomorrow. It's very late. Go to sleep."_

_ "Fine."_

_I say and snuggle into his chest. _

***Jake***

The sun is beating in the window right into my eyes so I roll over to escape the light but bump into something small and soft. I open my eyes and see Alex fast asleep, her hair a tangled mess around her beautiful face. I can't help but smile. Memories of last night flash through my head; she loves me. I can't believe she chose me over Mason. I shouldn't be surprised but I am. She obviously really cared about him before I imprinted on her. In a way I feel a little bad for Mason, I kind of stole his girlfriend; if I hadn't came here to New York and imprinted on Alex then they would be together and happy.

Alex sighs softly in her sleep and a gentle smile spreads on my lips. I brush her hair from her face and place a tender kiss on her soft pink lips. She smiles and peeks her eyes open to look at me.

"Hey."

She says and snuggles in closer to me. I wrap my arms around her, tucking her into my chest. God I love this girl.

"What time is it?"

She asks; her voice muffled by my chest.

"Nine thirty."

I say after looking at the clock on the nightstand. She groans and I laugh.

"Too early."

She complains and buries her face deeper into my chest. I smile and stroke her hair. We lay there silent for a few minutes. The silence between us is so comfortable, not awkward at all. After a few minutes she pulls her face out of my chest and looks up at me with concern glistening in her eyes

"Jake?"

"What's wrong?"

I ask, running my finger from her temple down to her chin.

"Are you staying here in New York… forever?"

I'm stunned into silence. I haven't been thinking about that lately. I know her life is here and mine is in Washington but how am I supposed to ask her to leave everything behind or how am I, supposed to leave everything behind.

"I… I honestly don't know Alex. I can't leave you and I could never ask you to move to Washington and leave your life here behind. It's my fault that this happened, that you're my imprint. I would never ask you to leave… but I also don't really want to leave my family and my life on the reservation either."

She nods and stares at the space on the bed between us. I can tell she's worried about me leaving but really I couldn't physically do it. I would never be able to live my life without her now. So if she wants to stay here I think I will have no choice but to give up my life at home. I will never ask her to move to Washington but if she decides she wants to on her own I would have trouble saying no. I miss my dad, my friends, and my pack. I would honestly love to go home right now; I just can't go without her.

"Don't worry Alex if you want to stay here in New York… I'm going to stay with you. I can't leave you it would be unbearable… for both of us."

"Y-you can visit them all the time if you want. You know that way you wont be giving them up."

I give her a small comforting smile. I can tell she feels horrible about keeping me from my family. I wish she didn't feel so bad, its not her fault, I'm the one that imprinted on her; this whole mess is my fault.

"We could go visit them together. Do you want to come with me? I'd really like it if you could meet my dad and my friends back home. They're really dying to meet the girl that finally took my mind and heart off Be…"

I stopped myself. I hate upsetting Alex by talking about Bella. But Alex just ignores the comment about Bella and looks away from me, nervous.

"Won't they hate me for taking you away from them?"

"No they understand our situation."

She nods but doesn't smile.

"Come on Alex. It'll all be okay. I promise. Will you please come meet my family?"

I ask and give her a sarcastic pouty face, which earns me a cute smile and restrained giggle. I smile.

"Okay."

I smile and kiss her. She laughs and pushes me away.

"Hey but we need to get my parents permission first."

"Easy. They love me."

She laughs again and kisses me. I wrap my arms around her and pull her on top of my chest as we continue our kiss. We pull away and she just looks deep into my eyes with her chocolaty ones as her fingers dance through my hair.

"I love you Alex. So much."

She smiles and gives me a soft, sweet kiss.

"I love you too Jake."

It's my turn to smile.

"I should go. I still have to go back to my hotel, change, shower and get back here in time to work."

She smirks.

"No need. I can do half of that for you and Jake you really should look into an apartment closer to mine, instead of living in a hotel."

I shrug. The hotel is nice because I don't have to clean up after myself. They come and make my bed wash my towels etc. But it would be better if I were closer to Alex.

Alex climbs out of bed, grabbing her wand out of her nightstand and motions for me to stand up. I do and she gives me a cute wink before raising her wand and muttering a spell.

"We don't need a washing machine to get this boy clean, a wave of my wand and he will gleam."

Within seconds I feel shower fresh and I have on clothes I've never seen before; but they're nice.

I don't get how spells work. Like, where did these clothes come from? Did they just vanish from a store? Is that stealing? Or did they just like materialize? I don't get stuff like that. And the way spells are formed is kind of haphazard. Apparently you just need to rhyme the words that suit what you want to happen and it just happens. According to Justin though, Alex tends to not think her spells through enough and weird things happen. It made me nervous but so far nothing odd has happened to me but I always get a little anxious when she performs spells.

Alex performs a similar spell on herself with a few extra words and she's clean, fully dressed and hair styled in soft waves with half of it pulled back in a clip. She looks so beautiful.

"Life is going to suck if I don't win the wizard competition and have to actually get dressed and learn to drive."

She laughs like its no big deal then comes over and kisses me on the cheek.

"I'm going to go downstairs. Wait five or ten minutes then climb down the fire escape and come in the front door. Kay?"

"Aye aye captain."

I say and she sticks her tongue out at me before she leaves. I guess Mason never told Alex's parents about last night or else they would have definitely came to check on Alex when they woke up this morning. Maybe Mason is the worst guy on the planet. If he would just get over Alex maybe I could actually like him.


	18. Yes or No?

Author's note: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyers and Disney.

**Please leave a review I love reading your input, it keeps me excited about this story. When I don't get many reviews I become uninspired =(**

**Thanks for reading! 3**

**Chapter 18 – Yes or No? **

"_Life is going to suck if I don't win the wizard competition and have to actually get dressed and learn to drive."_

_She laughs like its no big deal then comes over and kisses me on the cheek. _

_ "I'm going to go downstairs. Wait five or ten minutes then climb down the fire escape and come in the front door. Kay?"_

_ "Aye aye captain." _

_I say and she sticks her tongue out at me before she leaves._

***Alex***

I can't believe Jake spent the night last night. I've never had a boy sleep in my bed before but it was so great. It was romantic; Jake is romantic. He looks so cute when he's sleeping. Normally Jake always looks so big, strong, and wise but when he was sleeping there next to me, his arm wrapped loosely around my waist, he looked so… young and innocent. He's definitely not innocent though. Yeah, definitely not innocent; I laugh to myself on my way down the stair as I think about what we were doing when Mason walked in.

"Morning Alex."

Harper greets as I get to the bottom of the stairs. I smile and sit next to her on the couch.

"Morning."

I say.

"Your awfully cheerful this morning."

My mom says suspiciously but I just shrug. I know it's because of Jake spending the night and partially because I don't have to worry about Mason being lost anymore but I can't tell them that.

Mason is sitting at the kitchen table with my brothers and practically glaring at me. I feel terrible about the whole situation between him, Jake, and I but... I love Jake. I just need to find someone I can set him up with, to make him happy again. He'll forget about me if I can just find another girl to replace me. I sigh and look away from Mason.

There's a knock at the door, my instantly heart flutters, and I jump to answer the door. I try and hide my disappointment when I realize its Juliet and not Jake.

"Hey Juliet. I didn't know you were coming over."

"Yeah, today is Justin and me's one year anniversary. He has the whole day planned."

"But Justin its your turn to work."

I whined, thinking that I'd have to fill in for his shift. Justin rolls his eyes.

"Chill out Alex. I got Jake to fill in for me."

Oh that makes sense. Jake said he was working today. Where is he? He should be here by now.

"Justin I would have filled in for you."

Mason insists, looking slightly offended. Justin looks at me awkwardly. I feel bad that he's getting stuck in the middle of my Jake, Mason drama. I roll my eyes.

"Sorry man. I've had this planned for a while. I asked him a few days ago and you weren't around."

Mason looks like he's about to insist he take the shift or something when we're saved by another knock at the door. By the way Juliet tensed I know its Jake. I wish they could get along a lot better. Maybe they will in time.

I smile regardless, as I answer the door. Jake stands there in the clothes I flashed him into this morning; a back polo and medium wash denim jeans. He looks so sexy. I want to throw myself at him but remind myself that everyone is just behind me in the living room and kitchen. He smiles back at me with that illuminating grin.

"Good morning."

He says, as his grin turns slightly mischievous. I hold back my laughter at his joke.

"Good Morning Jake"

My mom greets from the table. He smiles in her direction. Mason is glaring daggers at Jake but Jake seems to be really good at ignoring it. He's also not freaking about Juliet, which makes me so happy. I can't stop grinning at Jake.

"Morning Mrs. Russo."

My mom laughs and shakes her head.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Theresa?"

He smiles a cute lopsided grin.

"One more time I'm afraid."

She smiles and clears away my brothers' breakfast dishes.

"Well Jake we better get down and start slicing some lunch meat before we open"

My dad says, standing up from the table.

"Yeah thanks so much for filling in for me."

Justin adds

"No problem Justin. And well Mr. Russo, Theresa…"

He says with a wink toward my mom. She laughs. She totally loves him.

"…I was wondering if I could talk to you guys about something before we get to work."

He finishes and they look a little worried but I know he just wants to ask them if I could come with him to Washington to visit his family. I really want to meet his family and friends and to see the place he lives but I can't help but be nervous.

"Of course. Should we take this conversation somewhere private?"

Jake smiles.

"Oh that's not necessary. I was just… I haven't been home in months and am planning to visit my family back in Washington in a week or so and was wondering… if Alex could come and meet my dad. It would mean the world to me and to him."

I bite my lip and cross my fingers behind my back in anticipation of their answer. Juliet sees me cross my fingers and smiles at me.

My parents look at each other and exchange knowing glances before my dad speaks.

"Well…


	19. Girl Talk

Author's note: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyers and Disney.

**Please leave a review I love reading your input, it keeps me excited about this story. When I don't get many reviews I become uninspired =(**

**Thanks for reading! 3**

**Chapter 19– Girl Talk **

"_Oh that's not necessary. I was just… I haven't been home in months and am planning to visit my family back in Washington in a week or so and was wondering… if Alex could come and meet my dad. It would mean the world to me and to him." _

_I bite my lip and cross my fingers behind my back in anticipation of their answer. Juliet sees me cross my fingers and smiles at me. _

_My parents look at each other and exchange knowing glances before my dad speaks. _

"Well considering the circumstances between the two of you… I guess it would be appropriate."

Jake smiles and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding just before Mason shoots up from his seat; outraged.

"Your going to let her go across the country with a guy you barely know!"

"Mason!"

I snap. I'm sick of him trying to make Jake look bad. Jake is a saint.

"Mason, I know you still care deeply for Alex, but we've gotten to know Jake very well over the past month and we trust him."

My mom says, defending Jake. I knew she loved him.

"And dude they have some kind of weird Native American tribal spirit connection thing. They're like stuck together forever."

Max adds, trying to explain imprinting. Mason just glares at us all.

"I can't deal with this right now."

He storms out knocking shoulders with Jake on his way past and I see Jake's fists and jaw clench. I touch his arm tenderly and his jaw relaxes but his fists stay tightly clenched.

"Jake I'm so sorry about that."

My mom apologizes.

"I wish I had two hot guys fighting for my heart."

Harper sighs.

"Your love life is so totally like a romance novel."

She continues.

"They aren't fighting for my heart Harper. Because there's no competition… Jake already has it."

A soft blush flushes Jakes cheeks as his fists release and he looks shyly at the floor. I can't help but quietly giggle.

"Aw they are just too frickin cute."

Harper says, hugging a throw pillow to her chest.

"Jake?"

Juliet asks and we all look at her; surprised. Juliet and Jake have like never actually spoken to each other directly. He looks up at her and nods.

"I don't know if this is appropriate to ask but… are the Cullens still in Forks?"

Jake tenses back up a little and laughs without much humor.

"You know you make it really hard to like you."

She doesn't say anything and after a few awkward seconds of silence Jake sighs.

"Yeah they are. How do you know the Cullens?"

"Carlisle saved my mother when he turned her hundreds of years ago, taught her to live off of animals, then she saved me. He's sort of like an uncle to me. Or at least that's what I've always called him."

"Yeah well he's still there. The whole lot of them."

His fists clench up again and I want to take away the anger but don't know how.

"If its too much to ask I wont but… I'd love to visit them."

"Of course Juliet."

I say before Jake can snap at her. I know there is only so much that Jake can take while talking about the Cullens. I know all about how their son wooed his friend Bella, and I know how much she meant to him, how hurt he was when she chose him over here. I hate that there was someone else before me but well… Mason and Dean were before Jake so I guess Jake and I are in the same situation. But Jake has to deal with my ex being right here in my house so he has it much worse. I should just be grateful that Bella is gone and I don't have to deal with her like Jake has to deal with Mason.

"It would be great if you could come with us."

I finish

"Alex I can't bring… she literally cant come to the Rez. They would…"

" I know. I know all about the treaty. I wont get in the way of you guys' visit. I'll just do my own thing."

"Fine."

He says but clearly isn't happy.

"You're going to leave?"

Justin looks heart broken and Juliet smiles.

"I wouldn't be gone that long."

Justin sighs and she gives him a reassuring hug.

I'm so nervous about meeting Jakes friends and family. I'm nervous about being so far away from home and not knowing anyone. I suddenly feel like I need someone there with me, just in case I'm a total outsider and feel lonely. Juliet wont be able to come to the reservation where Jake lives and I know Jake would freak If I went to the Cullen's house to see her so I really will be all alone with no escape.

"What about Harper?"

I blurt out and Jake looks at me desperately. He pleads with me with his eyes not to bring her but he just doesn't get it. I need someone there. I look away from him pretending I didn't understand what he was pleading.

"Well if she wants to and its okay with Jake's father… I can't see why not. It would make me feel better anyway; having someone to keep you in line."

I look at Jake with my own set of pleading eyes and either he understands or he just can't say no to his imprint because he shrugs and says…

"I'm sure he wont mind."

Then I shift my pleading eyes to Harper. She looks at me questioningly but shrugs.

"I guess so."

I sigh in relief and smile.

"Yay! Its like a mini vacation."

I say clapping my hands together once. Juliet and Harper laugh.

"Alright well, Jake, we'll talk about the details while we slice."

My dad says and motions for Jake to follow him downstairs. Jake kisses my hair and follows my dad down to the sub shop. My mom soon follows and Juliet and Justin leave soon after to go on their all day anniversary date. Max vanishes to god only knows where, leaving Harper and I alone in the living room. I sit down next to her on the couch and flip through an old magazine.

"Why on earth would you want me to come on yours and Jake's cute little getaway?"

I sigh and put my magazine down.

"I'm just nervous."

"About what? If his family is anything like him they'll be so nice."

"I know, I know but… I don't know. I feel like I just need someone there with me. It's so far from home and what if like he wants to go run around the woods with his wolf friends? I don't want to be awkwardly stuck hanging with his dad or something."

"Alright well I'm not going to turn down a free vacation but your gonna have to tell Zeek I'm not going to take the brunt of that. He'll be crushed that I'm missing the alien language league end of the year banquet."

I roll my eyes and laugh.

"Fine, no problem."

"So what's the deal with Mason?"

I sigh and lean back into the couch, hoping it might swallow me whole.

"He hates that I'm with Jake."

"Yeah cause he still loves you. You don't love him at all anymore?

"Honestly Harper, I don't… not in the way he wants me to at least."

She nods.

"He walked in on Jake and I last night."

I say with a small smile, remembering what Jake and I did last night. Her jaw drops impossibly far to the ground.

"What were you guys doing? I thought he left."

"He came back and was throwing pebbles at my window. He climbed the fire escape into my room but don't worry we didn't have sex."

"Oh my god your love life really is like a novel. I'm so writing down everything that happens to you from now on. I'll be rich. "

I laugh.

"I am so jealous of you right now. Jake is impossibly romantic."

"Yeah I know. He's so cute."

"So what did Mason catch you two doing?"

She asks, turning to sit cross-legged toward me, hugging the throw pillow to her chest again. I blush a little.

"Well it started when I found Mason in the woods. Jake had phased when he heard Mason coming. Once he knew it was Mason and I got them to stop trying to kill each other I told him to phase back so I could flash us home but Jake was still trying to prove something to mason and phased right in front of the two of us."

"But isn't he…"

"Yeah, totally naked when he phases back."

Her mouth falls open again.

"Oh my god! You saw him naked!"

"Shh."

I laugh and she quickly covers her mouth.

"God he's so hot Harper. He's impossible hot."

She nods

"What did you do?"

I blush deeper.

"I stared at him like a idiot. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I didn't even notice what I was doing till Mason howled and I saw that sexy mischievous grin on Jakes face."

"Oh my god I would have died."

I rubbed my hands over my face trying to forget about how embarrassing it was.

"Trust me I wanted to."

"So what happened later… before Mason walked in on you?"

"Well before Jake came I couldn't sleep cause every time I closed my eyes all I could see was Jake's naked body and well you know… I got excited. I couldn't help it."

This time Harper blushed too

"Yeah…"

"Well Jakes damn wolf senses could smell how excited I was and he totally ambushed me, giving me that sexy grin and saying he knew exactly what I had been thinking about before he got there."

"What did you do? I would have been so mortified."

"I yelled at him for phasing in front of me and Mason. I told him I wished the first time I saw him naked would have been a little more romantic than that."

"Get to the good stuff. What did mason walk in on?"

"Well he said "how about a do over?""

"Oh lord."

"Well we didn't get too far. We were making out on my bed… both completely topless but we never made it any further because Mason walked it."

"Oh god so Mason not only saw you making out with Jake but he saw you topless?"

I blush deeply and nod.

"Wow. You've never gone that far with a guy before. You must really trust him. "

"Yeah I do."

I smile and my insides feel all warm and gooey just like they always do when Jake kisses me. I love that Jake has this effect on me.

"So after Mason walked in we had this big argument and I had to prove I didn't love him like a used to, with that charmed necklace."

She nods.

"I can't believe you and Jake. You guys just cant keep off each other."

"I love him."

"I know. You guys look really cute together. And you balance each other out really well, he's a good guy and he's straightening you out a little."

"I know its crazy!"

We laugh together and soon start talking about her and Zeek and how much she likes him.

"Have you two kissed yet?"

I ask and she blushes.

"No I'm afraid I'll be bad at it."

"Come on Harper that's impossible. Besides he's totally in love with you it wouldn't even matter. And he's probably not any better anyway."

She shrugs.

"I'll…"

"No! Alex just stay out of it, okay? Zeek and I are just normal teenagers taking our relationship at a normal pace. We don't need magic to help us and we don't have any kind of magical bond keeping us together like you and Jake so we have to be more careful."

"But all I want to do is…"

"Alex, please?"

I sigh dramatically.

"Fine!."

"Thank you."

I give her a small smile.

"Well I'm going to go make Jake make me a sandwich."

I say and quickly stand up. She laughs.

"I think Jake is the only person in the world that can out eat you."

I shrug. Jake can eat a ton. I really can't keep up with him but its good cause I don't feel like as big of a pig when we eat together. Every other boyfriend I had always was a little turned off by my eating habits but Jake just laughs and says, "You got nothing Russo. I can beat you any day."

"I'll be upstairs working on tomorrows outfit."

"Kay."

I say and walk downstairs with and evil glint in my eyes. I can't believe she thinks I would give up so easily and not meddle with her and Zeek. I'll keep my meddling to a minimum but I can't just sit back and do nothing. I have to help and I know just what I'm going to do.


	20. Bring It On

Author's note: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyers and Disney.

**Please leave a review I love reading your input. When I don't get many reviews I become uninspired to write more =(**

**Thanks for reading! 3**

**Chapter 20– Bring It On **

"_I'll be upstairs working on tomorrows outfit."_

_ "Kay."_

_I say and walk downstairs with and evil glint in my eyes. I can't believe she thinks I would give up so easily and not meddle with her and Zeek. I'll keep my meddling to a minimum but I can't just sit back and do nothing. I have to help and I know just what I'm going to do. _

When I get downstairs the shop is pretty empty. I figured I'd come down a little before the lunch rush so that Jake could hang out with me while I eat. Jake sees me come down and smiles that beautiful smile as I walk over to him.

"You here for a sandwich?"

He asks as he steps around from behind the counter to give me a quick kiss.

"Yeah. What are you gonna make me?"

"A Jacob special."

He says and I laugh. As he walks back behind the counter and starts gathering ingredients, I sit on a stool at the counter to wait for my sandwich.

"What's in a Jacob special?"

"Can't tell you. It's top secret."

He gives me a little wink and a soft smile and I laugh again.

"Out of all the secrets in your life, the one you're choosing to keep from me is your sandwich recipe?"

He lets out a small chuckle and nods before going back to making my sandwich.

"So what happened up there?"

He says nodding at the ceiling and effectively changing the subject.

"What do you mean?"

I say, even though I know exactly what he means.

"You really want Harper to come with us to Forks?"

Jake doesn't look up at me when he asks; he just focuses excessively hard on my sandwich.

"Oh… yeah…"

He looks up at me awkwardly and stops what he's doing.

"Are you okay? Do you not feel comfortable coming with me?"

I sigh. I don't want him to be offended. I just need someone there to make me feel secure.

"No it's not that, I just… I don't know... I'm just nervous."

I say and look away from his face; embarrassed.

"Harper is my best friend and I just feel like I need someone there with me. Forks is so far from home, and I'm not going to know anyone but you, and… your gonna want to catch up with your friends and stuff so… Harper will can hang with me while you're not around."

Jake cuts my sandwich in half and slides it over to me and sighs.

"Alex I would never just leave you to hang out by yourself."

I shrug.

"I know… just… please."

He gives me a little smile and brushes my hair behind my ear.

"Its fine Alex. I just want to make sure there isn't anything wrong between us."

"No of course not. I'm just a wuss."

I laugh and bite into my sandwich.

"I highly doubt that that's true."

He says with a brighter smile.

"This is delicious."

I say through half a mouthful of sandwich. Jake laughs.

"I thought you'd like it."

I finish my sandwich as Jake clears away some tables and makes a few more sandwiches.

"Hey so wanna help me get Harper and Zeek to kiss?"

He shakes his head at me but a small smile plays on his lips.

"Alex didn't Harper ask you not to meddle like a thousand times?"

I scoff.

"Like that ever stopped me."

He laughs.

"Your terrible. And no I want no part of that."

I stick my tongue out at him like a two year old.

"Your no fun."

I say. He laughs and comes to give me a soft kiss that's way too short for my liking.

"It's getting busy, I gotta get back to work. Do me a favor and stay outta trouble would ya?"

He says and laughs as he walks away, not even waiting to hear me answer.

For a few hours I sit upstairs watching TV while I plot how I can get Zeek and Harper to kiss. I need them to go on a super romantic date, set the mood so they want to kiss. I could try and give Harper a sort of makeover beforehand, so that she looks totally irresistible too. After a while Zeek walks through our front door and I smile. Perfect.

"Hey Zeek."

"Hey Alex. Is Harper around?"

"Yeah she's upstairs but can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure what's up?"

I pat the place next to me on the couch. He looks at me skeptically before slowly coming to sit next to me.

"What's wrong?"

He asks.

"Are you breaking up with me for Harper?"

He asks look really worried.

"No! Of course not! I just wanted to tell you that Harper is a great friend and is coming to Forks Washington with me and Jake so that I have someone there with me for… moral support."

"She's leaving?"

He asks, looking slightly heartbroken.

"For how long?"

"About a week."

"When?"

"Friday. But anyway, I think you should take her out on a super romantic date before we leave… you know… so she remembers you while we're gone and doesn't like, fall in love with some big, tan, handsome, muscular guy like Jake when we're in forks."

His mouth falls open and he looks so worried I almost feel bad but it's all for his own good in the long run.

"Yeah! I need to do something big."

I smile triumphantly.

"Great I know just what you can do."

I tell Zeek my plan for him to take her on a moonlight picnic in Central Park where we'll set up lots of pretty candles and they'll eat out of fancy crystal dishes by the fountain. He was in awe at the picture I was painting for him. I told him not to worry about the set up I'd do all of that. All he has to do is just get her there. I told him to make it a surprise. They'll just go for a walk and he'll bring her there. It's going to be perfect.

Zeek gave me an excited hug once I finished tell him about my plan. I'm not much of a hugger, except when it comes to Jake, so I stiffen at the gesture.

"Thanks so much Alex, this is a great idea! She's gonna love it! You're a genius!"

I smile.

"Just remember we want it to be a surprise so don't tell."

I say bringing my finger to my lips to make a shush noise. He motions to zip his lips and then smiles at me before climbing the stairs to see Harper. Once he's gone I roll my eyes but can't help smile a little. I'm excited for my best friend.

***Jake***

The lunch rush was brutal today. The sub shop was swamped but it died down after a while, giving us a break to catch our breath. I was in the middle of filling salt and pepper shakers when Mason walked in the front door. My fists clenched immediately.

He had been gone all day, ever since he stormed out this morning. I was secretly hoping he wouldn't ever come back. I just couldn't wait to go home and get Alex out of here for a while. I wanted her to myself.

I forced myself to relax but it was no easy feat. Mason made a beeline for me at the counter, looking anything but happy to see me. Though I'm sure I looked the same way.

"I'll have you know I'm not done yet. I'm not giving up on Alex. She loves me you'll see."

He says through gritted teeth once he reaches me.

"Bring it on."

Is all I say because I know, Alex would never choose him over me… I hope. I begin to shake just thinking about this guy stealing my imprint.


	21. Your Parents Are Right

Author's note: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyers and Disney.

**Please leave a review I love reading your input. When I don't get many reviews I become uninspired to write more =(**

**Thanks for reading! 3**

**Chapter 21– Your Parents Are Right **

"_I'll have you know I'm not done yet. I'm not giving up on Alex. She loves me you'll see."_

_He says through gritted teeth once he reaches me._

_ "Bring it on."_

_Is all I say because I know, Alex would never choose him over me… I hope. I begin to shake just thinking about this guy stealing my imprint._

***Alex***

As I sat on the couch pretending to watch TV, I contemplated for like a half a second about calling up a restaurant to get the food for Zeek and Harper's date and about going to the store to get all the dishes and blanket and stuff but quickly shook the idea from my head. I must be losing my mind. I'm a wizard and I'm also obscenely lazy. I'll just show up early, pick a secluded spot and use my powers to do everything. I really am going to be screwed if I don't win the wizard competition.

I was picturing in my head what I wanted the area to look like for their date when Mason walked up the stairs from the sub shop. I'm glad he's back; I was worried when he stormed off this morning but it worries me that he came in from the sub shop because I know that Jake is still working down there.

"Hey."

I say calmly and he gives me a sweet smile like nothing is wrong.

"Hey Alex. What are you watching?"

"Huh?"

I forgot I was pretending to watch TV and quickly looked at the screen for a clue as to what I had put on.

"Some soap opera."

He nods; clearly he doesn't really care about what I'm watching. He has something else he wants to talk to me about.

"So… your going to Washington I guess."

I nod.

"It's important to Jake. He misses his family."

"Yeah I bet. What are you guys going to do? He lives in Washington and you live in New York. You can't expect him to stay here for the rest of his life, and are you really willing to move away from everyone you know and love to be with him?"

I'm stunned into silence. He's completely right. I had this conversation with Jake not too long ago but he told me not to worry about it yet, that we were fine for now as long as he can go back and visit home every so often.

"Jake and I will figure it out."

I say, trying to muster up some confidence but I don't know how convincing I really sound.

"It would be so much easier with me Alex. You don't have to worry about living on the other side of the country. I'm here in New York with you."

"Mason it's not easier with you and you know it! What if I don't win the wizard competition? I can't be with you if I'm not a wizard. It's dangerous."

"I'll help you study. You'll win! I know you will."

"No mason. I'm with Jake. I love Jake."

"Alex he's a werewolf too you wont be able to stay with him either."

"He's not a werewolf like you. He has nothing to do with the wizard world. He's a shape shifter. I don't have to be a wizard to be with him."

Mason is visibly getting angry and frustrated but unlike Jake he does not shake.

"Alex why can't you just accept that we're supposed to be together?"

"I'm sorry Mason but we just aren't… not anymore."

"You love me Alex. I know you do."

"I do… just not the way you want me to."

He frustration was growing and I was a little afraid he might turn and try and eat me like he did Dean that one time but I know he cares about me too much to hurt me.

"You do. You'll see. You'll change your mind."

He stormed back downstairs, his face red with anger. Silently I say a prayer that him and Jake don't say anything to each other as Mason leaves or else one of them is bound to do something stupid.

***Jake***

About a half hour after Mason stormed away from me, he stormed back down, looking angrier than when he left. I can't help but smile to myself; Alex must have turned him away again. It feels good to know she's that dedicated to me.

Mason storms passed without so much as a glance at me and honestly, I'm glad. He looks madder than ever and I know if he stopped to yell at me again in this state we would surely do something we would regret.

As soon as my shift ends I clean up and rush upstairs to see Alex. I want to know what happened with Mason but most of all I want to kiss her. I haven't seen her since lunch and that was so many hours ago. I need her.

I take the stairs two at a time and enter the living room with a smile but it falls when I see she isn't there.

"She's upstairs sweetie."

Mrs. Russo says from behind the kitchen counter. She's making some kind of traditional Spanish dinner and it smells delicious.

"Thanks."

I say with a sweet smile for her before I walk up the next set of stairs to see Alex. I knock once on her door before letting myself in without an answer.

Surprised, she spins around from her desk where she was working on a sketch. She quickly covers the drawing and smiles at me. In only a few step we meet in the middle of her room and I immediately pull her up against my chest to kiss her. Her tiny hands find their way to my chest and mine to her hair as we kiss wordlessly for a minute. Man, I love this girl.

We pull away and she smiles up at me, her perfectly straight white teeth gleaming out from behind her now slightly red lips.

"I missed you too."

She says and I laugh before kissing her once more. I pull away and let her go as I go and sit on her bed. Images of last night flash through my head and I smile.

"So what are you drawing?"

I ask and she turns to look at her sketchbook to make sure it's covered.

"It's a surprise"

She says with a mischievous grin. I smile back and we're silent for minute.

"So what happened with you and Mason? He looked angrier when he came downstairs than he did after talking with me."

Alex's face falls. I know it hurts her to hurt him but I just can't bring myself to feel bad for him. He's trying to steal my imprint. Alex sighs and comes to sit next to me. She grabs my hand with both of hers, putting them in her lap.

"He just tried to convince me once again that I love him more than you… but it's just not true. I do love him, I always will, but just not the same way I love you. But it still breaks my heart to hurt him so much."

"I know I'm sorry."

I say as I stroke the back of one of her hand with my thumb.

"He'll come around eventually."

I say but I honestly don't know if he ever will. I know I would never be able to get over her if I was in his shoes, but I want to make Alex feel better.

"I hope so."

A small adorable pout sits on her lips and I can't help but lean over and kiss her again. When I pull away the pout is gone and a cute little smile has replaced it. She laughs softly and before I can read the expression on her face she swings her leg over me so she's in my lap straddling me. Her arms come around my neck and in this position we are actually eye level with each other for once. Her lips come crashing to mine before I can ask what had gotten into her and I don't care. I hold onto her waist and kiss her back. She tightens her arms around me, bringing us closer as we kiss.

"Your parents are right, they can't trust you to be up here alone with me."

I say between kisses then fall backward on her bed with her held tightly to my chest. She smiles.

"I can't help it your just so hot."

Those words ignite a fire in me and I quickly flip her over and under me, making her let out a squeak in surprise. I smile down at her and she smile back up at me before I descend once again on her lips. As we go at it for the next few minutes, I stray my kisses to her neck and a spot just under her ear that makes her squirm below me. Before we can go any further I hear someone coming up the stairs and I quickly stand up and pull Alex to her feet.

"Someone's coming."


	22. Taking What He Wants

Author's note: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyers and Disney.

**Sorry for taking so long. I'm on vacation with my family and just got a new job so my free time is a little hard to come by at the moment but I'll try to get these chapters out a little faster. **

**Thanks for reading! 3**

**Chapter 22 – Taking What He Wants**

_Those words ignite a fire in me and I quickly flip her over and under me, making her let out a squeak in surprise. I smile down at her and she smile back up at me before I descend once again on her lips. As we go at it for the next few minutes, I stray my kisses to her neck and a spot just under her ear that makes her squirm below me. Before we can go any further I hear someone coming up the stairs and I quickly stand up and pull Alex to her feet. _

_ "Someone's coming."_

I say as I adjust my clothes then smooth out Alex's hair as she rights her own clothes.

"Who?"

She asks and I laugh.

"I don't know babe, I don't have X-ray vision just super sonic hearing."

She smiles and hits my shoulder playfully just as Harper walks in smiling brightly.

"Oh sorry guys. I didn't know Jake was in here."

"Its alright."

We both say and look at each other quickly.

"Are you staying for dinner?"

Harper asks me, ignoring how suspicious we are acting. I look sadly at Harper then Alex.

"Not today. I really have to go back to my hotel and shower and take care of some things."

"I can just use…"

Alex starts but I cut her off.

"I've had enough flashing around and stuff for today but thanks babe."

I say and kiss her on the cheek as I lean in I whisper in her ear.

"I'll come and sleep with you tonight if you want."

When I pull away her smile tells me that she does want to me to come tonight so I give her wink then go to give Harper a small, quick hug.

"Later guys."

"Bye"

They both call after me and I walk downstairs to say goodbye to Alex's parents before I make my way back to my hotel to take a shower and get a change of clothes for tomorrow when I wake up with Alex. I can only handle so much of all that flashing magic stuff.

I hope tonight will be just as steamy as the night before. If what Alex did just now by springing herself on me is any indication of how badly she wants me then I'm almost positive we'll be going just as far if not further tonight. I can't wait.

***Alex***

Jake leaves and my heart sinks a little but knowing he'll be back later makes me feel better. I want him so bad. I just hope that we don't get interrupted again tonight. I want to go further with Jake than anyone. I've never even thought about going that far with anyone else but the way he looked at me in nothing but my silk pajama shorts made me feel like the most beautiful girl in the whole world. I feel so comfortable being like that with him. I know he would never make me do anything I didn't want to do but he also doesn't treat me like an innocent little child. He's so perfect. I can't even wrap my head around how much I really do love him.

I'm staring at my empty doorway as I dream and think about Jake and what we'll do later when my thoughts are interrupted by Harper laughing. I snap out of it and look at her.

"You're so in love with him it's sickening."

I smile.

"Is Jake coming to your room again tonight?"

She asks, lowering her voice. I nod and she shakes her head but smiles.

"You guys are terrible."

I bite my lip.

"Well you and Jake might be at the stage of making out and stuff but Zeek and I are not imprints so we have to take things slow. But…"

A big excited smile spreads across her face and I know that Zeek caved and told her about the date. I sigh. He's so bad at keeping secrets, especially from Harper.

"Zeek is taking me on a surprise date on Thursday night before we leave. He's so romantic. Alex I think we might have our first kiss on Thursday."

She's busting with hope and joy and I'm so glad I could do that for her. I'm more determined than ever to make their date so perfect and romantic that Zeek would be a complete idiot not to kiss her at some point."

I went through dinner in a daze. Jake wasn't there and it didn't feel right. I hate the thought of him on the other side of town by himself in a hotel. I want him here or I want to be there.

It's finally time to go to bed so I bound up the stairs to anxiously wait for Jake to climb through my bedroom window and spend the night with me. After a quick check out my window to see if Jake was already here, I go to my underwear drawer and pick out my sexiest underwear to put on under my silk pajamas. I was buzzing with excitement at the thought that Jake would see me in them and not be able to control himself. I don't want him to control himself. I spritz some perfume on my neck, swipe on some lip-gloss, and start brushing my hair when someone knocks on my door. Who could that be?

I swing open the door wanting to quickly get rid of whoever is behind it. When I see who it is, I sigh.

"Mason, what do you want?"

I snapped, still angry about earlier and not in the mood for him to ruin my excitment.

"Alex, I… I just…"

I sigh in frustration as he fumbles with his words. He pushes passed me and into my room closing the door behind him.

"I just have to do this…"

Before I can even process what he just said, he pushes me against the closed door and attaches his lips to mine. A shocked gasp escapes my lips and he uses my now open mouth as an opportunity to kiss me deeper.

I recover from the shock fairly quickly and immediately try and push him off of me but he only pins me harder. His hands attach to my waist and slide up my hips to my ribs, way too close to my chest.

"Mason!"

I try and yell but its muffled from his mouth still attached to mine. One of his hands comes up to my hair as mine fight against his chest, trying desperately to push him away. I can't get away and I'm starting to panic. How far is Mason going to take this? I've never been more scared of someone in my life. Tears start to rush down my cheeks just as I hear a thud from the other side of the room.


	23. The Aftermath

Author's note: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyers and Disney.

**Sorry if I'm uploading slow, I got a new job so my free time is a little hard to come by but I'll try to get these chapters out at a good pace. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review 3**

**Chapter 23 – The Aftermath**

"_Mason!"_

_I try and yell but its muffled from his mouth still attached to mine. One of his hands comes up to my hair as mine fight against his chest, trying desperately to push him away. I can't get away and I'm starting to panic. How far is Mason going to take this? I've never been more scared of someone in my life. Tears start to rush down my cheeks just as I hear a thud from the other side of the room,_ Mason's hand grabs my chest and I sob.

It's mere seconds until Mason is pulled off of me. Without Mason pinning me to the door I slid down to the floor, keeping my eyes closed. Mason howls and I know he's changed and could have hurt me (Not a wolf but like he was when he ate Dean in the show). I keep my eyes closed not wanting to see what was happening. I hear a fist meet flesh and I squeeze my eyes shut tighter, making more tears seep out.

"Stay down there! Don't you dare get up!"

Its Jakes voice and I slowly open my eyes as he's coming to kneel in front of me, shaking so hard he's blurry, or maybe it's just my tears blurring my vision.

"Jake."

I choke out as more tears flow and my lip quivers.

"Its okay baby."

I know he wants to reach out and comfort me but he's afraid that he'll phase and hurt me. I need him. I don't care. I reach out and hold onto his forearm. Instantly his shaking slows and he grabs me into his arms, holding me so tight I can hardly breath but I don't care.

Over Jakes shoulder I see mason on the floor watching us, with fire in his eyes, and a trickle of blood coming from his nose as well as his mouth. I quickly close my eyes not wanting to look at him. I burry my face in Jakes neck and I feel his shaking stop as he kisses my hair.

I open my eyes again and see Mason getting to his feet and making his way toward Jake and I with such fury in his eyes that I struggle away from Jake, pushing away from him and back against the door. For a second Jake looks at me confused and hurt but he must have just heard Mason approaching because he quickly turns and intercepts his punch.

"Seriously? I will kill you!"

Jake spits.

"You don't deserve her!"

Mason spits back. Jake is shaking so hard again that the outline of his body is blurred.

"I respect her! You're the one that doesn't deserve her! She's afraid of you now! You just ruined any small chance you had with her by treating her like that. You need to leave! And don't you dare, ever, come back. Next time I promise I will kill you!"

"I'm not leaving her here with you!"

"You don't have a choice!"

Jake yells, as he takes another threatening step toward Mason. I see Mason hide the fact that he flinched at Jakes threat, but don't feel the usual sympathy for him like I usually do. My sympathy is completely gone. They stand there staring each other down and I'm the one that starts shaking this time. I want Mason to leave, I don't want Jake to phase in my room, and I don't want them to start fighting because I know Jake is serious; he will kill him. I don't know what to do to make this whole situation just disappear.

Slowly I get to my feet, Mason's eyes drift toward me and I stop. Jake looks back at me and I can see all the love, pain, and anger mixed in his eyes. I can feel Mason's eyes burning holes in my face but I refuse to look at him; I can't. I walk carefully toward Jake while staying as far away from Mason as I can. I reach him and tuck myself under Jake's arm and bury my face in his chest.

"Alex get away from him! He'll phase and hurt you!"

I keep myself tucked against Jakes shaking chest and let my tears soak into his t-shirt.

"Its time for you to leave now."

Jake says, calmly.

"I love her."

Mason whispers desperately.

"If you love her then leave."

I can feel Mason's eyes on me as Jake holds me a little tighter.

"Alex"

Mason chokes out after a few minutes of silence. I bury my face deeper into jakes shirt, not wanting to look at him.

"Please Alex, look at me."

He sounds so regretful and calm now. After another painful minute of silence I slowly pull my face out of Jakes chest but wrap my arms securely around his waist.

"Alex I'm sorry… I hope… I hope one day you might be able to forgive me."

More tears escape down my cheeks and he looks at the floor.

"I'm going back to the wizard world. I love you Alex. You're better than him. You deserve better. You'll figure it out eventually. You know how to find me when you do."

I feel a growl rumble in Jake's chest and I lay the side of my face on it. I don't look at Mason as he walks as he walks past me and out of my room, only a few feet away. I hold onto Jake tighter and he does the same.

Once Mason is out of the room I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and fresh tears come rushing out as I fight the urge to sob. Jakes shaking has completely stopped. He kisses the top of my head and lets me cry into his chest until my crying calms down.

Jake pulls me away from his chest so he can look at me. I wipe furiously at my tears.

"Are you alright?"

He asks, looking me over. I nod, but I'm lying. I'm far from okay. Having a guy force himself on you is terrifying.

"Jake I'm sorry."

He gives me a sad smile and brushes a piece of my hair that got stuck to my wet cheeks, away from my face.

"What on earth do you have to be sorry for? This is not your fault. It's his."

I nod and bite my lip to keep it from quivering again. He looks so heartbroken as he looks at me in the state I'm in. he smoothes out my messed up hair and kisses me softly before looking over at the door, then back at me.

"Your parents are coming. They must have seen Mason leave or heard our argument."

I think cant think clearly. I don't know what to do. I don't want them to make Jake leave but I don't want him to hide. I need him here to explain but I also don't want to explain.

"It's okay."

He says, noticing my internal panic and pulls me back into his arms. I fight with all my might to stop the new wave of tears that are forming behind my eyes.


	24. Where Do We Go From Here?

Author's note: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyers and Disney.

**Sorry its been so long but hopefully I'm back and will be updating more regularly. I apologize if the quality of writing is a little subpar but like I explained previously, I haven't been writing since I left here. I'll try to get back into the swing of things as soon as possible. **

**anyway this chapter might not be the most exciting but I promise good things are coming. I will be writing Jake and Alex's trip to Forks as well as Harper and Zeek's date. Please don't give up on me yet =)**

**Thanks for reading! Please review **

**Chapter 24 – Where do we go from here?**

_"Your parents are coming. They must have seen Mason leave or heard our argument."_

_I think cant think clearly. I don't know what to do. I don't want them to make Jake leave but I don't want him to hide. I need him here to explain but I also don't want to explain._

_"It's okay."_

_He says, noticing my internal panic and pulls me back into his arms. I fight with all my might to stop the new wave of tears that are forming behind my eyes._

Within seconds my parents burst through my bedroom door without knocking and I hold onto Jake harder.

"Alex! Are you okay?"

My dad says and places his hand on my back. Jake doesn't let go and I don't loosen my grip on him. I nod into Jakes chest.

"What happened? Mason was bleeding, he said he's going back to the wizard world."

My mom says, looking around my room for a clue as to what happened.

"I thought you went home Jake?"

My dad asks, looking at him suspiciously.

"I came back, and thank god I did."

"What happened? Alex why are you crying… what did Mason do!"

My dad's anger is building as he begins to grasp the situation and beneath my cheek I can feel the slight buzz of Jakes body as his anger too starts to build again, but I can't bring myself to voice what happened.

***Jake***

I fight with everything in me to block out the images of Mason pressed against Alex when I came in through the window, but I can't stop the small shakes running over my skin. I want to rip his head off for what he did but Alex needs me to be calm, she needs me to take control of this situation for her.

"Mr. Russo… Mason…he…"

"Did he hurt her?"

"He… stepped out of line… he… forced himself on her."

I force out through clenched teeth, my shaking accelerating. Alex's parents eye me warily as I shake.

"I came in time to stop him before he got completely out of hand."

"I'll kill him!"

Her dad says, looking angrier than I'd ever imagined he could be. He's such a goofy guy all the time, so kind, but right now... I've never see this man. And I pray this side of him is never directed at me.

"Oh sweetheart"

Mrs Russo comes quickly to her daughter's side and steals her from my arms making my muscles tighten in protest. I don't want to let her go but know I have to. Her mom cradles her head to her chest and strokes her hair but behind her Alex reaches out for me and I grab hold of her hand as she gives it a small squeeze.

"I'm going after him"

Her dad turns to leave but Alex quickly breaks out of her mother's arms and shouts after him

"Daddy don't! Please!"

Her right hand still in mine she uses her free hand to wipe away her tears. Mr. Russo pauses in the hall and looks back at her torn.

"He's going back to the wizard world. Just let him leave and lock the door. I want him gone and I don't want him to ever come back but don't hurt him. I'm fine I promise. It was just a kiss that got out of hand. I'll be fine he just scared me."

"Alex he…"

"Please dad. I just want to go to sleep and pretend none of this ever happened."

He's visibly conflicted but eventually gives in to Alex's wishes. She seems to have that effect on everyone, not just me. I get the feeling a lot of people will do anything to make her happy.

" Are you sure your okay? Alex honey… tell me what to do to make this better." Her mother pleads brushing Alex's hair behind her ear.

Alex looks over at me with red eyes and tearstained cheeks and it makes my chest tighten. I give her hand a reassuring squeeze and she turns back to her mom and dad with pleading eyes.

"Can Jake stay… I … don't want to be alone."

Her parents share a long look that only they can seem to understand. I stop breathing in preparation of their answer. I pray they let me stay because I can't leave her like this but can't imagine they would willingly let a guy, no matter who he is, sleep in their daughter's bed.

"This door stays open… at all times. I mean it."

Her dad says looking sternly at me and I nod.

"Yes sir."

Alex lets go of my hand and embraces her dad

"Thank you."

She whispers before hugging her mom too.

"I promise I'm okay I just don't want to be alone… just in case…"

"I'll lock the portal."

Her dad says, cutting her off. He kisses her on the forehead before giving me a warning look on his way out the door.

"Goodnight sweetheart. Try and get some rest."

Alex nods and we stand there unmoving as her parents disappear down the hall. When they are out of sight she turns to me with a sad smile.

"Why does this always happen?"

I look at her confused

"Why does what always happen?"

"I keep hoping that we'll get to… but… something always ruins our nights together. "

I give her a small smile with a hint of mischief. She was hoping to make out and maybe fool around a bit tonight. I'd be lying if I said I didn't have the same intentions.

"Don't worry babe, we've got a lifetime of nights to fool around."

Finally a small genuine smile forms on her lips and the sight of it brightens mine.

"Come here."

I say taking her by the hand and pulling her into my arms. Automatically her arms encircle my waist and she presses her cheek to my chest.

"You gonna be okay?"

She looks up at me with those gorgeous brown eyes and I brush her hair from her face to get a better look at them.

"As long as you're here I know I'm safe. You'll always protect me so I know I'll be okay."

My heart swells with pride. I love that she's confident that I can protect her. She's my imprint and I would do anything to make sure she is happy and safe. I smile genuinely at her as her arms come from around my waist, up my chest, and around my neck as she pulls herself up on her tiptoes to press her lips to mine. Wrapping my arms around her waist to tightly hold her against my chest I stand tall, lifting her feet from the ground. I can feel her smile against my lips. Pulling back from the kiss she looks at me meaningfully, her feet still off the ground.

"I love you… you know that right?"

She asks me and even though I do know she loves me my heart accelerates at the words.

" I had a feeling you might."

I tease and she smiles before letting out a small yawn.

"Let's get some sleep. It's been a long night."

She nods and I place her gently back onto her feet.

I watch Alex climb into her bed, admiring how small her purple silk pajamas are before quickly pulling off my t-shirt. I start unbuttoning my jeans when I realize I again don't have any boxers on. I really have to start wearing those again even if it makes it harder to phase quickly without ruining them. I stand there with my pants half undone for a few awkward seconds before Alex notices.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not wearing any…"

She rolls her eyes and laughs before reaching over to her nightstand and pulling out her wand. Within seconds I'm suddenly standing there in a pair of pink boxers with bunnies on them. I look down assessing the horrific boxers before smirking up at Alex whose laughing genuinely on her bed.

"Oh your hilarious."

I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm. I climb into to bed with her and pull her giggling self into my chest. I kiss her gently as her laughter starts to subside. She smiles at me and runs her fingers across my chest. Her eyelashes flutter as her eyes begin to grow sleepy.

"Goodnight Alex"

"Promise you wont leave."

"I swear."

I pull her tightly to my chest and rest my cheek on the top of her head. Within minutes her breath evens out and her heartbeat slows and I know she's asleep. Finally I drift off into a peaceful sleep.


	25. Meddling

Author's note: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyers and Disney.

**I'm thinking I'll be updating approximately once a week from now on. I'm starting to really enjoy this story again so I'm going to stick with this one till the end. Hope you guys enjoy it. Thank again for all your support. Please please please leave a review or message me with your thoughts I'd really like to hear what you guys think. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review**

**Chapter 25 – Meddling?**

_I climb into to bed with her and pull her giggling self into my chest. I kiss her gently as her laughter starts to subside. She smiles at me and runs her fingers across my chest. Her eyelashes flutter as her eyes begin to grow sleepy._

_"Goodnight Alex"_

_"Promise you wont leave."_

_"I swear."_

_I pull her tightly to my chest and rest my cheek on the top of her head. Within minutes her breath evens out and her heartbeat slows and I know she's asleep. Finally I drift off into a peaceful sleep._

*Alex*

I try to roll over in my bed but two strong arms hold me in place against a very broad and warm chest. For a few moments I'm confused until I remember Jake slept over. I smile and lean up on my elbow to get a better look at his handsome face. His dark eyelashes fan over his tanned cheeks so perfectly that I'm jealous. He looks so sweet and innocent when he sleeps, so different from the guy I know during the day. I'm glad I get to see him like this, when he's vulnerable.

I hear footsteps behind me and quickly try to move away from Jake in case it's my parents but Jake's arms wont let go of me. I hear the stifled laughter of Harper and I sigh in relief.

"Alex why are you staring at Jake like that?" She asks quietly but still giggling.

"I… ugh... I don't know." I look back at Jake, still sleeping peacefully. "He just looks so much… younger when he's sleeping. It's sweet." I whisper. Harper simply shrugs meaning she either doesn't see him like I do or she doesn't care.

"I heard what happened last night with mason." She continues to whisper but all laughter is gone from her voice. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I was upset last night because he scared me. I never imagined Mason could be so… anyway, I'm more angry now than upset. He's gone and I'm glad."

Harper nods looking uneasy and awkward. " Well, I'm glad your okay." I give Harper a reassuring smile but she still looks worried.

" Today is your big romantic date with Zeek isn't it?" I ask to change the subject. My comment successfully brings a giant smile to Harpers face and my mishap with Mason is momentarily forgotten.

"Yeah and I need your help getting ready He's picking me up in a few hours."

"What? What time is it?" I whisper shout. Have we really been sleeping that long? I know we had a late night last night but usually I never sleep past about noon.

"Its 3 in the afternoon. Nobody had the heart to wake you guys. We figured you needed your rest after what happened."

I roll my eyes "I'm seriously fine Harper. I swear."

She gives me a soft smile probably still not believing me. "Well, will you help me or not, because either way I have to start getting ready right now or I'll be late."

"Fine I guess I'll try to help just give me a few minutes and I'll be right there." Harper smiles impossibly brighter before leaving to start getting ready back in her room. Once she disappears around the corner I turn my attention back to Jake who still looks fast asleep. He must be a really heavy sleeper; I mean we were trying to talk quietly but still.

"Boo!" Jake snaps his eyes open and grabs my waist making me gasp in surprise.

"God Jake!" I scold and punch his chest. "You just gave me a heart attack" I try to sound angry but a laugh slips.

"Ow." He says rubbing the spot I hit him with an adorable pout that makes me laugh more.

"That didn't hurt you liar."

He smirks at me "Yeah your right. It didn't"

I roll my eyes and roll away from him to get out of bed. Mid roll he grabs me by the waist and pulls me back to him making me laugh again. "Jake I have to get up and help Harper get ready for her date."

"All I want is a good morning kiss" He looks at me with his best puppy dog eyes and I laugh at how good he is at it before I lean over him, my hair falling around out heads like a curtain.

"Good morning" I whisper and gently brush my lips over his before pressing my lips to his for a short, sweet kiss. "Do me a favor?" I whisper again as I pull my lips from his.

"Anything." He says breathlessly, which makes my insides flip.

"Meet me in Central Park in an hour. I might need your help with something." He looks at me skeptically and rightfully so. I don't want to be in central park alone when it starts to get dark, even if I am a wizard. I just don't feel safe after what happened. But if I tell him that I'm setting up Harper and Zeeks date he would never help me because he said he doesn't approve of me meddling, nobody ever does.

"What are you doing in Central Park?"

"It's top secret. I can't tell you. Please help me?" I ask with a pout of my own, which makes him smile.

"Okay." He says giving in easily. He puts his hand in my hair and pulls me down for one more kiss before he lets me leave and help Harper get ready.

Harper decided on a surprisingly pretty and fairly normal dress that she made a few weeks ago after she found out Zeek was taking her on this date. It was a pale shade of pink, accented by real flowers she picked up this morning. I helped Harper put some of the flowers in her hair but otherwise I'm useless. Now I'm just lounging on her bed and flipping through magazines. I'm not even sure why I said I would help or why she asked. We both know I'm no good at this kind of stuff. Usually I just use magic and of course she won't let me use any on her.

I glance over at her clock and suddenly realize I was supposed to meet Jake in the park ten minutes ago.

"Harper you look great but listen, I have to go meet Jake. Have fun on your date, I'm positive he'll kiss you tonight. There is no way Zeek can let you go across the country without kissing you first."

"Really? You think so?" she asks blushing a light pink and fiddling with her dress.

"Definitely." I give her a confident smile. I'll make sure Zeek kisses her. He's an idiot if he doesn't try. I give her a quick hug, which surprises her since I'm usually not that great at showing affection. Honeslty I'm not too sure what came over me. I step out into to the hall, closing the door behind me and quickly I pull my wand out of my boot. Within seconds I flash myself to the woods on the edge of the lake where Jake is waiting for me. Jake's sitting by the shore, tossing rocks into the water and I smile at the sight of him before walking up behind him.

"Your late." He teases without turning around. I laugh still not used to him being able to hear me approach. That damn wolf hearing.

"How did you know it was me and not some stranger?"

This time he looks back at me and shrugs. "I can just tell." He smiles arrogantly and I reach my hand out to him to help him up even though I know for a fact he does not need my help. Once upright and subsequently towering over me as usual, Jake pulls me into his arms and crushes me to his chest. Looking up into his eyes I realize for the millionth time since I met him that I never want to be anywhere but wherever he is.

"I missed you." He says softly making me smile.

"I missed you too." I manage to say before he attaches his lips to mine for a far too brief kiss. He pulls away to smile at me and brush of strand of my hair from my face but as I'm just standing there reveling in his love and adoration I realize I'm supposed to be setting up. I really have to get started. I give my head a shake to clear the Jacob love haze that has taken residence there and take a few steps away from him so I can focus.

"I need to get started. They're going to be here soon." I say, checking around to make sure nobody is around to witness my use of magic. Jake's looking at me with an adorably confused expression that almost makes me want to not tell him what's going on so he can keep looking at me like that.

"You still haven't told me what I'm doing here."

"Zeek and Harper have their date here in like an hour and I need to make everything perfect so that Zeek will kiss Harper before we leave for La Push tomorrow. Don't be mad but I know you wouldn't want to come if you knew I was meddling but after everything that happened last night I just don't feel safe out here alone in the dark. Sometime magic isn't enough to protect me. I found that out the hard way and mason said he was leaving but nobody actually saw him go through the- "

"Alex." Jake says cutting off my rambling and coming to stand in front of me, placing his warm palm to my cheek. "I would have come no matter what if I knew you didn't feel safe. Alex I will always keep you safe. I wont ever let anyone hurt you like that again. I promise."

"I know you will Jake." I breathe and he gives me a soft smile. His intense gaze keeps me mesmerized for a few more seconds before I laugh and push against his chest, unsuccessfully pushing him away from me. "Stop trying to distract me."

"But it's so easy to do." He says with a smirk as he tries to step closer to me. I quickly dodge his grasp and he lets me. I pull my wand out of my boot and get to work.

Looking around at the work that I did, I can't help but be jealous of the date I set up for Harper and Zeek.

"Alex, this is beautiful." Jake says in awe as he takes in the scene I created. Under a weeping willow tree with some of its branches tied back with ribbons for an entrance, sits a blanket, picnic basket full of food and sparkling cider, and candles to set the mood. Candles also line a path to the tree and enchanted fireflies linger in the area to really make the whole scene dazzling. It's perfect and not super obvious that magic was involved so I might not even be found out and yelled at by Harper.

"They're close." Jake warns. Thank god for his wolf hearing otherwise I would have totally been caught. I take Jakes hand and quickly drag him into the bushes to hide from Zeek and Harper. Soon I see them approach and my stomach flutters when I see how happy and in awe Harper is at everything. He better kiss her, things couldn't be more perfect.

We've been crouched in these bushes for the entirety of their date but Zeek still hasn't kissed her yet. He looks like a nervous wreak but he better not waste this date and wimp out. I will personally kick his butt if he ruins this.

They're leaving and he STILL hasn't kissed her! I can't believe he thinks he can just leave this beautiful scene without kissing Harper. Can't he see how disappointed she already looks? "Oh no you don't" I whisper as I pull out my wand.

"Alex, don't." Jake warns but I choose to ignore him.


	26. According To Plan

Author's note: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyers and Disney.

**So sorry that I haven't updated lately but I was on vacation and I'll be away again next weekend. I'll try to get something out before I go away but please bare with me. This one is really short but We're going to Forks next! I know everyone is dying to know how that will go. Stay tuned!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review**

**Chapter 26 – According to Plan**

_They're leaving and he STILL hasn't kissed her! I can't believe he thinks he can just leave this beautiful scene without kissing Harper. Can't he see how disappointed she already looks? "Oh no you don't" I whisper as I pull out my wand._

_"Alex, don't." Jake warns but I choose to ignore him._

Zeek waits for Harper to catch up to him after picking a flower and tucking it into her floral dress creation. Now's my last chance, I quickly mumble a spell and flick my wand at Harper's feet just as she reaches Zeek. Thanks to my quick actions, instead of grasping his outstretched hand, she trips over a rock that I put there, tumbling into Zeek's arms. Zeek has never been athletic, in fact he's sort of spastic, yet he catches her so she doesn't fall. I hold my breath in anticipation as they stand so close to each other, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Oh come on just kiss her you idiot!" I whisper yell, causing Jake to chuckle. "Do I have to do everything?" I complain, picking up my wand again. Jake grabs my hand forcing me to lower my wand.

"Give them a minute." He says. I watch with him and sure enough within seconds Zeek lightly presses his lips to hers for a sweet innocent kiss. It wasn't as passion filled as Jake and me's first kiss but it was exactly right for them right now and I'm happy for them. The two of them blush furiously as they pull away.

"I thought you'd never kiss me."

" I was just nervous. I thought I'd be bad at it and that while you were away you'd end up finding some muscular guy like Jake to kiss you instead. I hope it wasn't bad... was it bad? I promise I can do better I just…"

Harper cuts off Zeek's insecure rant by kissing him again. My jaw drops at Harper's newfound boldness. I'm impressed.

"Zeek I don't want some muscular guy like Jake, he scares me. I like you and you're a great kisser." Zeek blushes impossibly deeper before the two of them walk off hand in hand.

As soon as they're gone I jump up from my hiding spot behind the bush and start doing a crazy happy dance. Jake laughs as he stretches his stiff muscles.

"Alex what are you doing?" He asks through his laughs. I stop dancing and catch my breath before answering.

" I did it! They kissed, I helped, and I didn't even screw it up! That never happens!" I say bursting with glee before running at Jake, throwing my arms around his neck as he easily catches me. "Thanks for helping me." I say quieter "If you weren't here I would have taken it too far as usual and screwed it up." I smile at him his eyes gleaming in the fading light. "We make a good team."

"Yeah, you bet we do." He says with a sassy little smirk before he brings his lips to mine. How is it that a guy like Jake can be so happy with me? I'll never fully understand what brought us together but in moments like this I don't care. I'm just grateful that it did.


	27. To Forks

**_*Okay I know I'm a terrible person and keep vanishing off of here for extended periods of time and I'm sorry but I cannot promise that I will be able to update as regularly as I would like. There are things that I am dealing with that sometimes squash my ambition to write but I do not want to leave this story hanging. I will continue writing this story because I do love it and I know some of you do too, it just might take a while. I want to thank those of you that have put up with me this long and I hope that you will continue to do so. Thanks for the support and please leave a review or send me a message, I love to hear what you think* _**

**Chapter 28 - To Forks **

_" I did it! They kissed, I helped, and I didn't even screw it up! That never happens!" I say bursting with glee before running at Jake, throwing my arms around his neck as he easily catches me. "Thanks for helping me." I say quieter "If you weren't here I would have taken it too far as usual and screwed it up." I smile at him his eyes gleaming in the fading light. "We make a good team."_

_"Yeah, you bet we do." He says with a sassy little smirk before he brings his lips to mine. How is it that a guy like Jake can be so happy with me? I'll never fully understand what brought us together but in moments like this I don't care. I'm just grateful that it did. _

I'm regretting convincing Jake to let Juliet travel with us to Washington. If he just let my brothers and I work together to flash us all to Washington he wouldn't have to deal with her for this many hours but the idea of flashing across the county in a matter of seconds freaked him out too much. I so do not have the patience for this many hours on a plane and Jake clearly does not have the patience for this many hours trapped in a plane with a vampire. I've been fidgeting non-stop for hours as he's sat with a clenched jaw.

"Seriously guys. You all need to calm down." Harper say's taking a break from whatever oddball accessory she was constructing out of the wrappers from our snacks. I look over at Jake and see his hands are tightly gripping the armrests. We purposely sat Juliet in the window seat and Jake on the aisle but that wasn't nearly enough space between them for Jake or Juliet to be relaxed. I really wish Jake could move passed all this stuff with Juliet.

"Hey." I say quietly to Jake, placing my hand tenderly on his bicep. He looks at me worried and I smile softly. "It's okay Jake. Nothing is going to happen." He nods but I can tell he's not convinced. He's afraid that Juliet might do something, which is ridiculous, and he's afraid that he'll phase in the plane and kill us all. I think he has way more control than he believes he does. A few surrounding passengers have been staring at us but luckily it simply looks like Jake is afraid of flying, if only that were the truth. I give Jake's arm a squeeze "Just think about the trip. In a few hours you'll be home." He gives me a small smile

"And I'll get to show you off to all my friends." He says with a proud smile that makes me laugh. I give my hair a dramatic flip and bat my eyes at him making him laugh too before he leans over and gives the side of my head a quick affectionate kiss. I flip the armrest up between us so that I can scoot closer to him and he instinctually lifts his arm up and around my shoulders. I rest my head on his shoulder and he rest his head on top of mine. Instantly I can feel him relax a little more. Though I'm excited and fidgety, somehow, Jake's embrace and his warmth lulls me to sleep. Before I know it Jake is gently waking me for landing and my stomach jumps into my throat with nerves.

Not wanting to freak out his friends and family by flashing onto the Rez. Jake insists that we rent a car to drive the last hour from the airport to his home. The ride is just as quiet and tense as the plane ride, which only adds to my nervousness.

We drop Juliet at the edge of town after a quick and tense goodbye. "It'll be great Alex. They'll love you." I give Juliet a small nervous smile and quickly retreat to Jake's side. He's shaking and I let him tuck me into his side under his arm. He still gets very protective when Juliet and I are that close to each other. Juliet and Harper say their goodbyes and Juliet takes off toward the woods so that she can run the rest of the way to the Cullen's. The three of us pile back into the car and head to Jake's house. He says its only ten minutes from here and I'm such a nervous wreck. I cannot stop wringing my hands in my lap. What if they hate me? What if my magic freaks them out? What if they hate me for taking him away from them? Oh god what would that do to Jake? He would be crushed if his family didn't like me.

Jake places his large hand over mine and I jump out of my thoughts, my wringing ceasing. He gives me a warm smile, clearly excited about seeing everyone and much more relaxed now that Juliet is gone.

The reservation that Jake lives on is breathtaking. It's so open and… green. We just don't have this kind of nature in Manhattan. We pull up to a tiny run down house that I assume is Jake's. I'm realizing how little I really know about his life before he found me that day in the woods, and it only adds to my anxiousness. As Jake throws the car in park, at least a dozen boys come out from the woods in nothing but cut off jeans just like Jake wears after he's been running around in wolf form. They are all just as tall, tanned, muscular, and handsome as Jake… it's intimidating.

"Finally!" one of them shouts with a sly smirk as they approach the car. Jake exits the car quickly with a broad smile. I'm not sure I've seen him quite this happy. The boy that shouted at him wraps him in a quick hug before maneuvering him into a headlock. They wrestle there in front of the group as they laugh. "You've gotten weak Jake!" the boy teases. I hear Harper exit the car but I cant move. The tallest and oldest of the group catches my eye through the window and makes his way over to the car. I'm acutely aware of how awkward I'm being just sitting here but I'm at a loss as to what I should do about it. He opens the door and smiles warmly at me.

"You must be Alex. Welcome." He extends his hand to help me out of the car like a gentleman and I take it hesitantly with a weak smile. Jake has broken free from his friend and assesses the two of us standing together briefly before coming to my side, giving my head a quick affectionate kiss.

"Hey Sam… listen I'm sorry, I …" Jake starts.

"I understand." Sam says to him and Jake looks relieved. This must be their leader.

"Guys this is Harper and my imprint Alex." Jakes says pulling me closer as he addresses the group. He smiles warmly at me before one of the boys wolf whistles and Jake fixes them with a deadly glare. I cling to Jake a little tighter, my nerves still bubbling.

"It sucks that you got stuck with such a mutt like Jake. You deserve a pedigree like me." One of them says giving me a cocky smile.

"Shut up Paul, you know I'm the one with the pure lineage." Paul laughs and gives me a wink. Jake just shakes his head at him before a man in a wheelchair appears on the porch of the little house and Jakes smile grows wider. That must be his dad. As they lock eyes Jake's smile fades into one of worry. He glances down at me quickly before pulling me along behind him toward the house. I look behind me to make sure Harper is following but she's laughing with the youngest member of the pack, telling him about the outfit she's wearing and what it's made out of.

Why does Jake's dad look so worried? I grip Jakes hand harder and struggle to keep up with his purposeful strides.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Jake asks as we climb the steps to the porch.

"Let's just go inside first shall we." Billy says calmly before giving me a small smile. "Welcome Alex. It is great to finally meet you." I give him a shaky smile.

"Thanks, you too."

We all head into the tiny house and into the living room the tension thick and suffocating.

"Jake why don't you sit down." His father suggests but jake remains standing with me close to his side and my hand firmly grasped in his.

"Dad what's going o…" he stops himself as he glances toward the kitchen but nobody is in the doorway so I assume that he hears something I cant. "Dad… who's here?" Billy looks nervously at the doorway just as a girl a little older and slightly taller than me emerges from the kitchen carrying a pitcher of ice tea. Jake stares at her in disbelief.

"Hi Jake." She says timidly

"B-bella… what are you…" I gasp quietly and look nervously between them.


	28. Too Little Too Late

***I meant to post this last week but decided I didn't like the direction this chapter was taking the story so I had to rewrite it. So glad I took the extra time because I am way happier with the story line. Thanks again for being patient. Please leave a review with your reactions or just to tell me what you think. Enjoy***

**Chapter 29 - Too Little Too Late**

_"B-bella… what are you…" I gasp quietly and look nervously between them_.

This is the girl Jake spent all those years chasing. The girl he was chasing across the country when he found me. I feel like crying as I watch the two of them stare at each other. Is this how it felt for Jake when Mason came back? It feels like my chest is caving in and the floor is crumbling beneath me.

"Jake I came back to say one last goodbye to everyone." She says softly as if she knew what kind of reaction it was going to elicit from him. Jake flinches and squeezes my hand too hard, starting to shake.

"Your going to let him change you!?"

"We're getting married this weekend. I hope you'll come." She says and I can see a hint of a smile on her lips at the mention of her wedding.

"Bella! No! You can't-" Jake is shaking furiously and I cringe as he grips my hand even harder. I try to pull my hand from his but he doesn't notice. Tears spring to my eyes because he's hurting me and because for the first time… I'm afraid of him

"Jacob!" Billy shouts.

***Jake***

I look over at my dad, still furious. How could she do this? How could she marry that leech? My dad looks angry and worried and I suddenly remember Alex standing next to me. She's trying to pull her hand from mine and it takes a second for me to notice that I'm gripping her hand too tightly and I drop it immediately. Tears are in her eyes and I forget how to breathe. How could I do this to her? I hurt her hand but thats not all. I know how badly this hurts. I did this with her and mason.

"Alex… I didn't … I'm sorry." I say stumbling to find the right words to make up for what I did but falling short. She nods softly but stays silent looking at me with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Bella this is Alex… Jake's imprint." There is a harshness in my dads voice as he speaks to Bella. I can tell he's rubbing it in that I imprinted and its not her. She's getting married and I have my soul mate but I can tell it hurts her just the same. I'm surprised that it doesn't make me happy to know that on some level she still wants me.

"You… imprinted?" she asks me and I can hear her disappointment but I don't have any words to comfort her and I'm too caught up in the fact that Alex is cradling her hand . "Um... hi Alex.. I'm Bella." Bella reaches out to shake Alex's hand but she takes a step away from us and I step toward her, her eyes locking with mine, a silent tear rolling down her cheek. I take another step toward her and she steps back again literally shattering my heart.

"Excuse me." She says before heading off toward the back of the house toward the bedrooms.

"Alex Please… " I try to call after her

"I'm disappointed in you." Dad says crushing me further.

"Jake I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"What do you want from me?" I snap. Angry that she's here, angry that it caused me to hurt Alex, angry that after all this time and all that's happened she has the nerve to come back here.

"I just… I wanted to … to see you one last time before…"

"Before you turn into one of them and you cant come here anymore. This is your choice Bella so learn to live with the consequences. I'm done fighting a losing battle for you. I found the girl I'm going to devote my life to. I don't approve of your choices but I cant change your mind and I have someone else that I need to worry about now."

"Jake I'm sorry."

I shake my head. "I'm done Bella. If your so determined to become the one thing I was put on this earth to protect you all from then go… and don't come back here as one of them."

"J-Jake…"

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go make sure my imprint is okay. You know the way out." I force the words out, trying desperately to keep the shake out of my voice. It hurts to treat Bella so harshly and it kills me to know that she'll be a vampire within the next few weeks but my instincts to protect my friends, my family, and most importantly my imprint, are too strong to ignore. This is the way it is but I wish it didn't have to be. Bella was my childhood friend, my first love; she means so much to me but I don't think I can bare to be around her once she's one of them, it'll kill me.

My bedroom door is closed and lock when I approach it. I can her Alex inside. Because of how small my house is, I'm not surprised that Alex was able to find my room. I am however; surprised that after what happened thats where she decided to hide. I take a deep breath and rub my hand over the back of my neck before rapping lightly on my bedroom door, instantly I hear all movement inside stop.

"Lex please… I'm so sorry."

The door unlocks and I push it open gently as she climbs onto my tiny bed and curls up against the wall. It takes but one full stride to reach my bed where I sit carefully beside her. She wont look at me as I gently brush her hair from the side of her face.

"I'm sorry." my voice cracks with emotion as I try not to let any of the tears trapped in my eyes spill. "I'm so sorry I hurt you." she covers her hand which is starting to bruise. "It's hard for me to deal with the fact that someone I care about is willingly becoming the thing I was born to protect everyone from." she squeezes her eyes shut in an attempt to lock in her tears. "But Alex…" I tenderly guide her face to look at me, her glossy eyes slowly lifting to mine. "No one could ever take your place. I'll always care about Bella but I will never ever love her or anyone else like I love you Alex." I take her bruised hand gently in mine to get a better look at it. I can't believe I did this to her. I could have hurt her so much worse but even this is killing me. How could I be so self-absorbed? A lone tear escapes down my cheek and she sits up to gently brush it away with her fingers. I close my eyes and lean into her touch, relishing the feel of her soft skin on mine. when I open them her eyes are searching mine for something that I pray she finds.

"It's alright Jake. Its not broken." she says quietly. I glance back down at her hand in mine and sigh. "I'm tired." my eyes snap back to hers. She's asking me to leave. I'm not forgiven, I can feel it.

"Alex I…"

"Please. I just want to take a nap. Its been a long trip." I nod silently as I let her hand go and stand. I want to say something, anything to make this better. To make her forgive me and reassure her that she is the only one for me but, I don't know how. I take a minute to gaze at her. As I reach the door, she lies back down on my bed and closes her eyes. Maybe things will be better in the morning. I sigh.

"Goodnight Alex. I'll see you in the morning." she sits up suddenly looking confused.

"Why in the morning? Where are you sleeping?"

"On the couch. You and Harper will share my room."

"But…"

"Trust me Alex it wasn't my idea. My dad insists." I guess its a good sign that she still wants to sleep with me. Maybe things will be okay. "I'm going to go patrol with some of the guys for a few hours. You and Harper going to be okay for the rest of the night?"

"Patrol? Why? Is there something out there?" She looks nervous but whether she's nervous about her own safety or mine I'm not sure.

"Probably not but we'd rather be sure."

"be… be careful Jake." she is worried about me. I cant help but smile a little.

"I will Lex." she gives me a small tragic smile and I walk the short distance back to her and give her forehead a light kiss before leaving to meet up with the pack. I'm anxious to feel the forest floor beneath my paws. The thought of having miles of forest to run through instead of the small park in New York makes my heart rate speed up in anticipation and excitement.

*Alex*

I cant sleep. Harper is snoring lightly next to me in Jake's bed but thats not the problem. Jake has told me about their run ins with Vampires in these woods and I'm worried. Maybe the Cullen's are really a threat. Or that girl Bella. No that can't be. Juliet is with them and she would never let anything like that happen. I sigh and roll over. I shouldn't have let him leave without telling him I love him. I should have made sure that he knew that I wasn't mad at him . What if something happen…. no. I wont think like that. He'll be fine.

Staring blindly into the darkness, I strain to hear any signs of Jake returning. It seems like days before I hear the screen door creak open. I bolt upright in Jakes bed imediately. I can just make out footsteps making their way through the house. I can't take it anymore, I have to see him and make sure he's okay. I throw the blankets off and quickly tiptoe passed Billy's room and toward the den.

I know that despite my tiptoeing He can definitely hear me. and though I can barely make out his outline in the darkness I know that he can see me perfectly as I make my way across the den.

"Jake I'm sorry about earlier. I love you. I shouldn't have let you leave without telling…" I gasp as the figure I assumed was Jakes comes into focus. This is not Jake. This is Bella but this time instead of a sweet smile and shy eyes she is baring fangs and blood red eyes. A scream erupts from my throat but it sounds strangled and far away.


	29. I'll Always Save You

*** As always thanks for your patience. I know this ones a little short but hopefully I'll have another one up in the next week or so. I'm amazed that ****people**** are still favoriteing and following this story. ****Thank**** you to ****everyone**** that has and to everyone who keeps reading ****even though**** I'm terrible at updating. I promise I will finish this story. Please leave a review, I love to hear peoples reactions. Thank yo.* **

**Chapter 29 - "I'll Always Save You"**

_"__Jake I'm sorry about earlier. I love you. I shouldn't have let you leave without telling you tha…" I gasp as the figure comes into focus. The shadowy outline is too slight to be Jake. This isn't Jake. This is Bella. but this time instead of a sweet smile and shy eyes she is baring fangs and red eyes. I scream erupts from my throat but it sounds far away._

She's shaking me. Why is she shaking me? Where is Jake? Why isn't he here to protect me? I'm going to die and I'll never get to tell him that I forgive him, that I love him. I should never have let him leave.

Bella pulls my head to the side, exposing my neck and I know what she'll do next. In these last seconds I have left, with my last breath, his name falls from my lips in a sob. I close my eyes and give in to her, going still in her grip. She's shaking me again. Why does she keep shaking me?

"Alex!"

Jake! I gasp and my eyes snap open and are met with concerned and frightened brown ones. Bella's gone and Jake is here. How? I blink at him in confusion before taking in my surroundings. I'm in Jake's room again, Harper sitting next to us looking just as concerned as Jake.

I meet Jakes eyes again before sitting up in his bed, his hand falling from my shoulders. It was Jake shaking me. It was a dream... a nightmare. I draw in a shaky breath before throwing my arms around Jake and burying my face in his neck, struggling to slow my racing heart.

"It's okay Lex. It was just a nightmare. I'm here." he says softly into my hair as he smooths out my nightmare induced bed head. His skin is warm and smells of the forest. It's comforting and inviting. I feel safe again, being surrounded by him, engulfed in all that is Jake.

"I'm so sorry Jake. Never leave me."

"Never."

I let him hold me a while longer. Loving the feel of his strong arms protectively wrapped around me.

"Alex, what in the world were you dreaming about? You nearly beat me in your sleep." Harper asks, reminding me that she was still there. I reluctantly pull out of Jake's arms. He smiles tentatively at me but the worry is still etched in his eyes.

"I.. It was.." I look worriedly at Jake. I don't want to tell him about my dream. I'm embarrassed and I don't want to bring her up with him again. I want to pretend she doesn't exist but he runs a reassuring hand up and down my arm, brining goose bumps over my skin.

"I dreamt that Jake came back from his patrol.. or at least I thought he did. It was Bella.. she was a vampire… she tried.." I take a deep steadying breath. Just talking about it brings back vivd memories of the drem. "...to kill me." I stumble through my explanation, trying hard to not sound jealous or petty. "I couldn't find you Jake. Nobody was there to save me. I gave up but then you woke me."

Jake grabs my face between his large warm palms, "I will always save you." He replies as if it isn't even possible that he couldn't. I know that there very well could come a time when he cant save me but his confidence makes me believe him anyway. I don't have a response, I simply stare into his eyes and let him read my own for the answer. I trust him. I probably wont ever fully understand why but I do. We've known each other for such a short period of time yet I can no longer imagine a life without him.

"I'll take the couch tonight. I'm sure your dad will understand Jake. Try and get some sleep." She says, directing the last part at me. Jake drop his hands from my face and I nod at her.

"Thank you." Jake says for the both of us as she leaves the room. At the door she give us a quick glance back and a soft smile graces her lips. I want to return it but I'm still a little shaken from the nightmare. It was so vivid I was sure it was real.

Jake tucks a piece of hair behind my ear, brining my attention back to him. "You okay Lex?" I nod and give him a weak smile which he returns with equal enthusiasm, or lack thereof.

"I really am sorry Jake. I overreacted about Bel…"

"No I overreacted to the news about her wedding. I'm sorry Alex." He takes my bruised writ in his hands as a pained look glosses over his eyes and furrows his brow. "I hate that I hurt you. I promise I'll do bett…"

"Jake" I sigh too tired to argue but hating to see him continue to beat himself up over it. "Can we have another do over." He smiles genuinely at me and gives a gentle laugh. I smile back at him. He's so handsome when he smiles. "This day hasn't gone at all like I had hoped. Can we just pretend it didn't happen and start over." He nods and kisses me quickly.

"lets get some sleep. Its been a long day." He climbs into bed and pulls me down next him. I gladly let him pull me into his bare warm chest and close my eyes. I hear as well as feel his content sigh as we settle into the blankets. His breath fluttering the hair at the base of my neck. I feel him press a kiss behind my ear and cant help the shiver it induces. I entwine my fingers with his across my abdomen and snuggle further into him. In this moment I believe with every fiber of my being that we belong together, that he will make me happy. I just hope I will be able to make him just as happy.

" I love you Lex." He whispers and I wouldn't be able to stop the radiant smile that emerges on my face if I tried. We've never actually told each other that we love each other. With the whole imprint thing I guess it was assumed but neither of us has actually said it.

" I love you too Jake." I reply. I feel his smile at the base of my neck just as I drift off into a nightmare feel sleep, hoping that tomorrow might go a little smoother than today.


End file.
